Transformers: Possibly Prime
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: While chasing a MECH Survivor known as Circuit Breaker, a Ground Bridge incident occurs where they're all brought to the past. Now, to prevent the rise of Decepticons, Optimus is brought back to life, forming an unlikely alliance with a world-famous teen heroine and her boyfriend to get back to the future and restore peace. This is my second Kim Possible Crossover. Please like!
1. Hope's Revival

Hello there, everyone! This is your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am coming to you with a new story of mine! I decided to use this after seeing lots of **Transformers: Prime** episodes and **Kim Possible** episodes and movies. I know that the two have crossed over before, but I just wanted to give an attempt at a crossover between these two shows of my own. I now present to all of you the first chapter of my new story, **Transformers: Possibly Prime**. Please be sure to review, rate, and please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hope's Revival

In Jasper, Nevada, Jack Darby, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, and Miko Nakadai all paced around in the Military Base of Unit E, where Special Agent William Fowler stood inside of his office. It had only been a couple of months after their Autobot Friends had taken down the Decepticons, and had returned to Cybertron to rebuild their Home Planet. Ratchet, the old Autobot Field Medic, was also called back to Cybertron to help out with something important, but he never told them what it was. He promised that he would return, but he never came back.

Jack sighed, thinking of his Autobot Partner, Arcee, who was the blue female Autobot who could transform into a motorcycle. "Things just aren't the same without you here, Arcee." Jack said to himself sadly as he looked to a picture of him and Arcee together on his phone.

The phone started to ring. Sierra was calling. Jack looked to the image of his former love interest before sighing and ignoring her call. "We never had a chance with each other anyways." He stated grimly.

Raf sighed as he started to think back to Bumblebee, his Autobot Partner. When he first met Bee, the Scout didn't have a voice, but during the time the Autobots were leaving back to Cybertron, his voice was working again, and he hadn't heard from him since. "Bee…" Raf said to himself sadly.

Miko played a tune on her guitar, but then started to remember her Autobot Partner as well, Bulkhead. The large Wrecker changed her life forever, but now that he was gone, she felt empty. She then looked down to the Iacon Relic that was left for them, the Apex Armor. "Wish I could wreck with you, Bulky." Miko said sadly before playing a sad tune on her guitar.

Just then, the Space Bridge started to glow. Agent Fowler looked out his window and started to shield his eyes from the flash of light. "What in the name of Uncle Sam's Beard is going on out there?!" he demanded to know.

At that moment, Bumblebee entered. His black and yellow paint started to glisten as he looked down to Raf. Rafael smiled at Bumblebee, but Bumblebee sent back a small, forced smile before he stepped aside.

Arcee then came through. Jack sent her a smile, but she sent another forced smile to him like Bumblebee did to Raf.

Bulkhead then entered the base. Miko gasped and immediately ran up to him, hugging his large foot. Bulkhead chuckled as he picked Miko up. "Hey there, Miko." He greeted her warmly.

Behind the three Autobots then came Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and the newest and latest Autobot recruit, the Former Decepticon, Knockout.

"Knockout!" Miko exclaimed in surprise. Thinking quickly, Miko started to run for her Apex Armor, but Bulkhead stopped her.

"Easy there, Miko." Bulkhead reassured his human friend.

Jack, Raf, June Darby who just came in, and Agent Fowler then looked up to the Autobots in surprise.

"Now, I really did _mean_ it when I said I was joining the winning team." Knockout explained. To prove his point, Knockout showed the humans a new Autobot Insignia he welded onto his body.

Jack nodded skeptically at this before he started to look around, noticing that Team Prime was one Autobot short. "Where's Optimus?" He asked.

"Is he busy fighting against _Megatron?_" Miko asked with excitement.

All of the Autobots then looked to each other, wondering if they should tell their human friends the news on what happened after they started settling in back on Cybertron, when Unicron came and attacked them with his resurrected Predacon Army and nearly took the AllSpark.

"Optimus…" Ultra Magnus began, but began to hesitate when he noticed the nervous looks that the humans were starting to give them. "O-Optimus…"

"Optimus battled Unicron when he came back to life through Megatron." Ratchet then explained. "Due to all of the Dark Energon inside of Megatron, he couldn't become one with the AllSpark and was brought back to life as a host for Unicron."

"When Unicron tried to take the AllSpark from Optimus, Optimus had to drain its power and use the vessel used to carry its energy to trap Unicron's spirit," Bumblebee went on.

Every one of the humans tried not to cry from hearing this before Arcee went on. "Optimus had to join Cybertron's Core in order to let the AllSpark create new lives." She stated. "He died for the creation of new life for all Cybertronians."

Fowler was in shock after hearing this. "Big Red, White and Blue went out fighting for his home like a true patriot." He said. Agent Fowler then placed his hand to his chest and sniffled a bit. "Rest in peace, Prime, rest in peace."

"I… I can't believe this." June then stuttered. "Optimus… is gone?"

"It was a hard toll on all of us." Wheeljack then spoke up. "The age of Primes ended with him, but the _hardest_ thing for us to bear was to not dwell on Optimus's death." Wheeljack added on.

Smokescreen sighed at this, not being able to take the death of Optimus Prime lightly. "I should have done something to save him." The Autobot stated. "There could have been a chance to try to bring him back to life, to preserve his memory."

Ultra Magnus then took out a familiar sword from his back and then showed it to everyone. "The Star Saber, the Sword of Primes, is _one_ thing I can wield to live out the legacy of Optimus." The Autobot Commander pointed out.

"I just wish I could have built Optimus a statue for his valor." Bulkhead then said.

Miko then placed a comforting hand on Bulkhead. "I think we all miss him now, Bulk." She said. Bulkhead looked down to Miko before she let out a small smile. "But he'll always be with us…" Miko then said as she placed a hand to her chest. "In here."

Everyone smiled at this. Optimus may have been gone, but that didn't mean that the Autobots and the humans had to mourn so much for him. Miko was right: Optimus would always be with them.

Just then, the alarms started to go off. Everyone looked around in surprise. "What's the ruckus?!" Knockout yelled.

Agent Fowler then went to a computer and pulled up some security footage from Washington, DC onto the big screen for everyone to look at. There was a woman with half-metal skin and robotic parts on her body, breaking into a storage vault at a facility. The alarms there blared and sounded off as she walked in.

William Fowler then pulled up another screen, trying to find out who the female was. Finally, an image of the woman pulled up, showing a full bio of her, as well as the stats on her. "Josephine 'Josie' Beller, a college graduate and a news reporter," Fowler started to read out. "Got electrocuted months ago when the Decepticon Shockwave caused an explosion at an oil rig in Texas. She gained electrical powers and joined MECH under the alias of Circuit Breaker."

"So, what did Josie steal?" Raf asked as he took out his laptop. "I bet that I can hack into the security cameras in the area and then alert the authorities."

Fowler started to look to the main screen, and when Josephine departed, she was in a truck that made everyone's eyes widen. "No!" Fowler exclaimed softly.

Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Knockout all looked in confusion. "She stole a _truck?_" Smokescreen asked with disbelief and skepticism.

"She _stole_ a Transformer that MECH made called Project Chimera, also known as Nemesis Prime." Bumblebee corrected.

Knockout scoffed at what MECH had created. "_That's_ the best that MECH could make?" He retorted. "Why, it's nothing more than a cheap imitation of…"

Everyone turned to Knockout after his abrupt pause. Ultra Magnus turned to him. "What were you going to say, Knockout?" The Autobot Commander asked.

A sudden smile then appeared on Knockout's face. "Optimus Prime!" Knockout exclaimed.

Everyone continued to look to Knockout with much confusion before he then went to another computer, looking at the layouts of Nemesis Prime that the Military had retrieved from MECH. "Ratchet! Come here, and please tell me that you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

Ratchet sighed and walked to Knockout. "Yip, yip, yip, Knockout. What is it?" He asked.

"If MECH modeled Nemesis Prime after Optimus Prime, and if we get the imitation back, then there might just be a chance we can bring Optimus back to life!" Knockout exclaimed.

Ratchet gasped and looked to the layouts. "I see!" He exclaimed with wonder. "If we can somehow use the right power source and right amount of Energon as well, then we can _surely_ bring Optimus back!"

The Autobots all chuckled with delight upon hearing the idea. "Excellent thinking, Doc." Bumblebee stated.

Ultra Magnus looked to the Star Saber and smiled. "The age of Primes could go on." He said with hope in his voice.

Jack then stepped forwards. "I've still got the Key to Vector Sigma." He pointed out, holding up the Key to Vector Sigma that Optimus entrusted to him long ago.

"Hope that it has enough Energon still in it, Jack, because if we _are_ to bring back Optimus, then _that Key_ will play a major role in restoring the Age of Primes." Ratchet stated.

Miko stepped up, as well as Raf. "Count us in!" Miko stated with enthusiasm and much hope.

"I want Optimus back as much as the next person." Raf then said as he adjusted his glasses.

Ultra Magnus smiled as Ratchet then opened up the Ground Bridge. "All Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" Ultra Magnus ordered, transforming into his truck mode.

The Autobots all transformed into their Alt Vehicle Modes as well. Jack started to mount on top of Arcee, Raf got inside of Bumblebee, and Miko rode inside of Bulkhead. "Whoo!" Miko yelled out as she made devil horns with her hands. "The band is back together, baby!" She exclaimed as all Autobots started to ride off to Washington, DC.

In Washington, DC, a while after departure from the Military Base, the Autobots all drove out of the Ground Bridge. "Everyone, stick together, and keep an eye out for Nemesis Prime and Circuit Breaker." Ultra Magnus ordered, crates of Energon on top of his back and the Star Saber rested at his side.

"Already locking onto the coordinates." Ratchet said as his LCD started to flash.

"And I've already tapped into the security cameras across Washington." Raf said as he typed away at the computer.

Jack held the Key to Vector Sigma close to his chest before placing it inside of his pocket. "Well, Arcee, you believe we can bring Optimus back?" He asked.

"Jack, I'm willing to try _anything_ it takes to get Optimus Prime back to us." Arcee replied as her lights lit up.

"Found them!" Ratchet and Raf both exclaimed at the same time.

"En route to the interstate as we speak." Raf said.

"Moving at a speed of 500 mph." Ratchet added on.

Just then, Nemesis Prime drove right past them, crashing through the fence and onto the highway.

"We may also need to give Nemesis a paint job." Knockout pointed out.

"Roll out!" Jack then yelled, driving on Arcee after the Cybertronian imitation that MECH created.

All the Autobots followed after Nemesis, now speeding on the highway and towards a destination unknown.

Josie, inside of Nemesis, smirked as she drove. "Silas may be dead, as well as the rest of MECH, but I will be sure to live on its legacy." She told herself as she drove past several cars.

Just then, Josie noticed something in her rear-view mirror. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, seeing eight vehicles approaching her, one of them with a siren blaring on top. She snarled upon seeing them, as well as the humans with them. "So, _those_ are Autobots." She mused to herself, anger starting to grow on her face.

Meanwhile, Soundwave, the voiceless and silent Decepticon loyalist, was watching both Josie and the Autobots from inside the Shadowzone, where he was trapped. He watched as all of the vehicles drove towards him, but knowing that they couldn't see him, he didn't move. Once they had dashed right through him, Soundwave began to plot some coordinates for a Ground Bridge.

Bumblebee began to chase on after Nemesis at a high speed, overrunning the others. "You still like to go fast, right, Raf?" Bumblebee asked over the intercom.

"Not at all, Bee." Raf replied back with a smirk on his face. He then started to type quickly at his computer before he spoke through the intercom. "Ratchet, I'm ready." He said.

"_Rafael, you must make sure that you are within close proximity of Nemesis to ensure that the Ground Bridge will work._" Ratchet told the young Spanish boy. "_We need to trap Nemesis AND separate Circuit Breaker at the same time, so the timing must be perfect._"

Circuit Breaker smiled upon overhearing this through her communication system within Nemesis. "Better lose these creeps." She told herself, reaching for a panel and typing in coordinates.

"Activating Ground Bridge…" Raf said, reaching for the "Enter" button on his laptop.

"Activating Ground Bridge…" Circuit Breaker said at the same time, also preparing to press the "Enter" button.

Soundwave then started to activate his Ground Bridge, the coordinates now starting to show on his LCD face.

"**NOW!**" Both Rafael and Circuit Breaker then called out at the same time.

Rafael, Circuit Breaker, and Soundwave all then activated a Ground Bridge, all at the same time, all in the same place.

"We've got them!" Miko exclaimed as she began to grin.

Their Ground Bridge then opened. "Yes!" Knockout yelled.

Josie's own Ground Bridge started to open up as well. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Soundwave's Ground Bridge then opened up, all three Ground Bridges now starting to resonate with one another.

Ratchet took notice of this. "Oh, no." He said with much worriment.

"This can't be good." Jack then said.

"Got a bad feeling about this, Bulky." Miko told Bulkhead.

"Oh, boy." Circuit Breaker then exclaimed.

In the same area, Sierra was riding home on her bike. Upon noticing Jack on top of his motorcycle, she stopped. "Jack!" She yelled.

Jack heard his bane being called and looked off to the side. "Sierra!" He exclaimed.

At that moment, there was a large, green wave of energy that spread out. The Autobots were all taken in it, as well as Sierra. Josie screamed as she started to fade away while Soundwave remained stoic.

In a flash of green light, everyone in the area of the three Ground Bridges disappeared.

"Ratchet, come in!" June called back at the Unit E base. "Jack?! Anyone?!"

"Miss Darby, the Autobots told me about what happens in an incident like this before." Agent Fowler said.

June looked over to Agent Fowler as he started to type at the computer. "If more than one Ground Bridge is opened at the same time in the same place, then you could be transported _not_ to your destination, but a place called the Shadowzone."

"So, my son's still alive?" June asked, feeling hopeful.

"Let's hope so." Agent Fowler replied back. He then turned back to June and smiled. "Why don't you get help me with opening up the Ground Bridge so that we can find out where the kids and the Bots were taken quicker?" He asked.

"Of course." June said with a nod. The two then started to work at the computers for the Ground Bridge, both desperate to get back their friends and family.

_Middleton…_

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen both landed in Robot Mode at an open field. Both yelled as they transformed, landing painfully onto the field.

A worker nearby looked up from his crops and to the two Autobots with curiosity. "What's this?" He asked as the two got up. "_Robots?_"

"Quite a hit we took, huh, guys?" Smokescreen asked out loud. Smokescreen waited for a response, but he could only see Ultra Magnus in sight.

Ultra Magnus got up and started to look around. "The sudden appearances of multiple Ground Bridges must have scattered us." The Autobot Commander deducted. He then looked to his back, where the Star Saber still was. He then started to pick up the Energon Cubes. "Now, we have to find out where everyone else is, and make sure that Prime doesn't get too far."

"Yes, Sir." Smokescreen said. With that, both he and Ultra Magnus transformed back into Vehicle Mode and started to drive off.

The worker on the farm nearby stood in shock. "I did _not_ just see that!" he exclaimed. A grin then came on his face as he walked away. "Then again, Leland, think about everything else, and how you could come to _transform_ the way humanity works." Leland then told himself as he walked into his house.

Meanwhile, Jack was running through some sort of High School football field. "Arcee! Are you there?!" he called out. The fields were empty, but Jack needed to find his Autobot partner. Not seeing Arcee there, Jack then ran past the school nearby and towards the Parking Lot.

Inside, Mr. Steve Barkin was teaching a class on Science. "Okay, everyone, please turn to p. 16 of your textbooks, and keep in mind that even though Kim Possible graduated, _no one_ is to be wandering outside of the School!" he strictly ordered the students.

Just then, Jim and Tim Possible both noticed a boy running outside towards the Parking Lot. Both of the Possible Twins looked to each other before Jim raised his hand. "Um, Mr. Barkin?" Jim asked.

"Yes, what is it, Possible?" Mr. Barkin replied back. "Do you have yet _another_ theory to share with us today?"

"Actually, there was a kid running outside of the building, and making his way towards the Parking Lot." Tim stated.

Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes before he looked to his phone. On the camera, he indeed saw Jack running into the Parking Lot. "No one trespasses on this school and gets away with it!" he exclaimed. "Students, follow me!"

Jack arrived in the Parking Lot, where he found Arcee in Vehicle Mode. "Glad that you're okay." Arcee stated as Jack stopped to catch his breath.

"Come on!" Jack exclaimed. "We need to find the others!"

Jack then got onto Arcee and drove away, just as Mr. Barkin and the students all ran out to see him go.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Wheeljack both rode through town. Bonnie Rockwaller, whose car was getting towed for parking violations, was suddenly rushed by Bulkhead and Wheeljack riding through. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, marveling upon the sight of the heavy vehicles.

"Make sure not to draw any attention to ourselves." Wheeljack reminded his fellow Wrecker and Miko. "We don't want anyone to get the wrong ideas about us."

"Got it." Bulkhead replied back. His voice then grew stern as he turned off the radio that Miko was listening to. "So, Miko, please try not to play the music _too loud_ while we're here."

Miko nodded and gave a thumbs-up. "You got it, Bulk!" she exclaimed. She then turned off her electric guitar as she then looked around. "Gonna have to put up an act to make sure people don't think that you're driving your_self_, Bulkhead." Miko then whispered. With that, she placed her hands onto the driving wheel, and they all continued to wander around.

At the same time, Raf was with Bumblebee and Knockout, at the drive-through at _Bueno Nacho_. Bumblebee was at the drive-through window with Knockout behind him. "Um, two shakes and some fries, please." Bumblebee said. "Anything else, Raf?" Bumblebee then asked.

"Nope, that's about it." Rafael replied back.

"Your order's coming right up, Sir." Ned, the manager of _Bueno Nacho_, replied back. He then went inside before coming back out again. "Here you go, that will be $5.99."

Raf then got on top of the Driver's Seat and took out some money. Bumblebee slowly lowered the window, just enough for Rafael to hand Ned the money. "Thank you, and have a _Muy Bueno_ day."

Bumblebee and Knockout then drove off. "Tell me, Raf, does _every_ human have to fuel up every once in a while when they're on the road?" Knockout asked. Raf turned around and sent Knockout a confused look before the former Decepticon then cleared his throat. "Not to say that I'm complaining or anything, but you sure build up an appetite."

"No problem, Knockout." Raf replied back, starting to eat his food.

"Don't get my seats dirty back there, little fella." Bumblebee teased. "Now come on, we still have to find out where Nemesis Prime and Circuit Breaker are."

The two cars drove off, not noticing that Soundwave was watching them from the Shadowzone.

Elsewhere, Nemesis Prime landed in Vehicle Mode. Surges of energy started to flow through him before he then drove off. "I… am Optimus Prime." He said to himself.

The truck then looked around. "Am I… one with the AllSpark?" he asked out loud as he entered a desert field. The MECH-Created Truck then started to have flashbacks, remembering who he was.

_Optimus remembered. In order to defeat Unicron, Optimus had to absorb the AllSpark into his own Spark, and with a final farewell to Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Knockout, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus, he flew off from the ledge and into Primus, where he then released the AllSpark. His own Spark then flew off into the air and looked to his fellow Autobots before flying off into space._

_There was then Earth. The Spark of Optimus Prime entered and caught sight of the Autobots in Vehicle Mode chasing off after Nemesis Prime. Three Space Bridges then opened up before a large flash of light appeared, causing them all to disappear. Optimus Prime's Spark then entered the body of Nemesis Prime. A surge of energy then went through Nemesis before the woman riding Nemesis was thrown off._

Optimus stopped, now remembering everything that had happened up until now, and then transformed. He looked to his body before looking around. "It must have been fate that has given me my second chance to function once again." Optimus deducted.

Optimus then transformed, his black colors slowly starting to become red and blue, his original colors, before his Autobot insignia appeared on his front.

"The Forge of Solus Prime was destroyed, but I cannot remember where it is now." Optimus told himself before driving off onto the highway. He then remembered the All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle invented by the Military's MASK Division. "In order to regain my strength through the growing power of the Matrix, then I must place myself where I last was." Optimus deducted.

Optimus then turned a corner, and his sensors started to go off. Thinking it to be a clue, Optimus looked to his LCD to see a hidden Military Base. He turned to his left, and noticed the Base. Optimus Transformed and then took notice to the same vehicle William Fowler presented to him, parked right at the edge of a garage. "That will do just fine." He told himself. Optimus then started to scan the Fighting Vehicle, the specs of it flashing through his optics.

Optimus's body then started to change. At first, since he had the body of Nemesis Prime, he was in his first form, but he started to become bigger, he was more muscular-looking, and now, after scanning the All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle, Optimus Prime was now back to his stronger self.

All of a sudden, alarms started to go off. Optimus then transformed and started to drive away. "I must find the whereabouts of my fellow Autobots." Optimus then said to himself as he drove off.

As this was happening, Kim Possible, the worldwide heroine who could do anything, saved the world over a million times, and graduated from both Middleton High and Notre Dame College, was having a date with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

Ron Stoppable was the boyfriend of Kim Possible. He had known Kim ever since Pres-K, and they were best friends until the end of Junior Year. The two developed a strong relationship with each other, eventually becoming a couple. Ron had even played a key role in stopping the Lowardian Alien Invasion on the day of Graduation, and both Kim and Ron had a tight relationship ever since.

Rufus looked up to Ron and smiled, in which Ron smiled back. All three of them were in the fancy restaurant, _Chez Couteaux_. A waiter came by with some drinks and two plates of fried rice and fried chicken before leaving.

"Wow, _Chez Couteaux_ again, Ron." Kim said to her boyfriend. "Did Wade book you a spot in the Reservation Line again?" she then asked playfully as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Ron replied, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall. "Got enough money from working at _Smarty Mart_, and was able to get us the best seat in the house!" he then exclaimed.

Kim sighed romantically as they both then looked over to the London Symphony Orchestra playing nearby. "Ron Stoppable," Kim said with a chuckle. "You sure do know how to impress a lady."

Ron smiled before Rufus then pulled on Ron's tuxedo. Ron looked down and then gasped, remembering what he was going to give Kim.

Kim then looked into her purse, remembering something she was going to give Ron for their Three-Year Anniversary since they started dating.

Ron reached into his pocket and looked to a box with a golden ring with a ruby on top of it. "Now or never." He told Rufus. Rufus nodded before Ron then started to prepare showing Kim the ring.

Kim looked into her purse and looked to a large Pinky Ring that Ron once had when he was rich, but lost both the Diamond Ring and his money to Drakken before he reportedly turned good. "Now or never." She said to herself before getting up to present Ron his present.

The two were about to give each other their presents until the Kimmunicator Wristwatch started to beep. Kim and Ron were both taken back by surprise as Ron attempted to continue keeping the box with the ring in it hidden while Kim tried to hide away the ring Ron once had before she then went to the Kimmunicator Wristwatch to answer the incoming call from the Boy Genius who had helped Kim and Ron over the years and on every mission, Wade Load, currently a thirteen-year-old boy, still spending most of his time in his room and on his computer, either finding out where Kim and Ron were needed or making new gadgets for them.

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked while picking up the ring and then placing it back into her purse.

"_Was I in the middle of something?_" Wade asked.

"How would you know?" Kim asked back.

"_I studied the stressed look on your face and thought something was going on._" Wade explained. "_I can always call back if you want_."

"You're fine, Wade." Kim replied back. Wade smiled as Ron then ran up next to Kim. "So, once again, what's the Sitch?"

"_Lt. Franklin just called._" Wade started to explain. "_He said that there was something urgent going on at the Military Base in Middleton_."

"We're on our way!" Kim then exclaimed as she got her stuff together and started to make her way towards the door.

"But I worked for a long time to get this table!" Ron complained as he ran off after Kim.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Shockwave, the Decepticon Scientist, was working on a new project after Project Predacon resulted in a failure. "The creation of Neo-Energon should be able to speed up the learning and energy for all new and old Cybertronians." Shockwave told himself as he continued to work.

A Ground Bridge then opened up behind Shockwave, but he continued to work. "Soundwave," Shockwave started out as he began to tend to working on his Neo-Energon. "I am grateful that you have found a way out of the Shadowzone, but like Megatron, I am no longer taking sides, as I am now neither Autobot nor Decepticon." Shockwave stated, not even looking back to Soundwave.

Soundwave said nothing until he started to play back a recording from a couple of conversations that went on earlier. "'_Josephine 'Josie' Beller,__got electrocuted months ago when the Decepticon Shockwave caused an explosion at an oil rig in Texas. She gained electrical powers and joined MECH under the alias of Circuit Breaker._'" Soundwave started to record.

"I remember the Oil Rig, but I had no intentions to harm any human nearby." Shockwave stated after hearing this. "Despite this, I fail to see your point in the matter."

"'_She stole a Transformer that MECH made called Project Chimera, also known as Nemesis Prime.__That's the best that MECH could make_.'" Soundwave then played.

"A clone of Optimus Prime?" Shockwave then asked. Soundwave gave a slight nod before Shockwave looked up from his work. He then turned back as his single eye optic started to flash. "Soundwave, if we can get _MECH_ on our side, and have them produce more Cybertronians like this 'Nemesis Prime', then we could speed up the process of the Creation of Life on Cybertron." Shockwave said. "You have finally been able to grasp my attention."

Soundwave nodded as Shockwave then followed him into the Space Bridge, now intent on finding a new tie to form with MECH.

Back in Middleton, Kim and Ron both rode in the _Sloth_ car towards the Military Base. Kim was in her New Mission Clothes, consisting of a purple t-shirt and black pants with a streak going down that was the same color as her shirt. Ron was in similar clothing, except all the purple was removed and it was replaced with red instead. As soon as they arrived, they both got off and walked towards Lt. Franklin. "Good to see you again, Miss Possible, and you too, Mister Stoppable." The Lieutenant said as he sent them a salute.

"What's the problem?" Kim asked as she sent a salute of her own. "Was anything stolen by Dementor or anyone, or something like that?" Kim asked further on.

Lieutenant Franklin shook his head and then guided them into the garage, where he showed them the All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle. "This prototype Fighting Vehicle, developed by the finest in our MASK Division, was just scanned by a source unknown." Franklin started out.

"Well, what's it like compared to the _Sloth?_" Ron asked. "What harm could it bring?"

"It's equipped with state-of-the-art military arsenal, son." Franklin explained. "If the schematics for this Vehicle got into the wrong hands, then there's no telling _what_ the enemy could do with it."

As Franklin was talking, Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and then yawned as he stretched his arms. His eyes then widened and he squealed before running to Ron's shoulder.

"So, this kind of Vehicle was meant for some Covert Ops Team or something?" Kim asked.

"Well, you see…" Franklin started out, but he was interrupted when Rufus started to squeal. Ron looked to Rufus before looking towards where Rufus was pointing his finger. His eyes widened with surprise before he turned back to Lt. Franklin.

"Um, Lieutenant?" Ron then asked. "How many of these MASK Vehicles were made?" he asked.

"We only made one, hence our only Prototype." Franklin explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's another one driving out over there!" Ron then yelled, pointing over towards a red and blue version of the All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle making its way out into the open.

"We'll catch whoever is riding in it!" Kim exclaimed, running over towards the _Sloth_. Ron followed, and they started to jet after the large vehicle.

Meanwhile, Optimus started to try out his Communications System. "Autobots, do you read me?" he called out. "This is Optimus Prime. I have returned, and I am sending my coordinates to you." He announced further on.

Optimus didn't notice that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were following him in the _Sloth_ car, but a nearby Decepticon, who had just awoken from its pod, _did_ notice.

The Decepticon, Sideways, chuckled upon seeing the _Sloth_. "Interesting vehicle." He said to himself. He then started to scan it before his body started to change. "Don't mind if I borrow it."

Sideways then transformed into the same purple car and chased on after Kim and Ron.

Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus, who were nearby when Optimus sent out the call, soon rode onto the highway and looked to the large red and blue All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle ride by. "Optimus?!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

The _Sloth_ then rode by, followed by a second _Sloth_ Car. Ultra Magnus then started to chase after the second one. "Decepticon!" he exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Smokescreen asked.

"Ever see two of the same vehicle, one of which is travelling unusually fast and has a visible Decepticon Insignia on it?" Ultra Magnus then replied back.

"Good point!" Smokescreen then yelled out, starting to ride off towards the Decepticon.

"This guy's good!" Kim exclaimed as she watched the mysterious new truck drive and make no attempt to stop or at least try and shake them off.

"Time to give them a warning!" Ron then quipped, taking out a bullhorn.

All of a sudden, another _Sloth_ Car appeared alongside them. "Whoa!" Kim exclaimed as she saw the car. "Didn't the Tweebs only make _one_ of those things?!"

Just then, a blue sports car bumped into the second _Sloth_. "Both of you, pull over!" the driver in the sports car yelled out.

"Hey, Indy 500!" Kim yelled out. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Do I care?!" the sports car called back, bumping into the second Purple Car soon afterwards.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Ron yelled out. All of a sudden, Ron noticed something wrong with the sports car and the second _Sloth_. "KP, those cars don't have anyone driving them." Ron exclaimed to his girlfriend.

Kim then looked out the window and into her rear-view mirrors. Ron was right. There were no visible drivers in the cars. "Okay, did Dr. Freeman invent _more_ cars like SADI, or are we seeing things?" Kim questioned, thinking back to Dr. Freeman and his talking car, the Systemized Automated Driving Intelligence, also known as SADI, who helped Kim pass her Driver's Test while she was in High School, both by cheating and doing the assignment fairly.

From around the corner, Bulkhead and with Wheeljack, Bulkhead carrying Miko inside him. "Optimus! We're here!" Bulkhead called out.

Inside of Wheeljack, Sierra started to wake up. "Ugh," she groaned while rubbing her head. "What _happened?_" She asked herself. All of a sudden, Sierra noticed that she was no longer on her bike. "Wait!" She exclaimed in panic. "Where am I?!" She yelled.

Wheeljack gasped upon hearing the voice. Beside him, Bulkhead and Miko both took notice of Wheeljack's worriment. "Jackie, what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"There's someone inside of me!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "I heard a girl's voice come from within me, and I can already tell that it _wasn't_ Miko's voice who just squealed!"

"Where am I?!" Sierra started to ask. "What's going on?!"

Wheeljack then opened his door. "Hurry! Get out and run away!" Wheeljack called to Sierra.

Sierra looked to Wheeljack and then gave a nervous look. "Are things about to get messy?" She questioned, now not sounding so scared anymore.

"You can put it that way." Wheeljack replied back.

Sierra then smirked. "_Forget_ about me running away, then." Sierra remarked. "I _may_ look prissy, but when things get messy, count me in!"

Wheeljack just chuckled before he and Bulkhead dashed off towards the fight.

Optimus then turned around and started to charge at Sideways with Bulkhead and Wheeljack by his side. "Good to see you again, Prime!" Wheeljack called out to Optimus.

Bumblebee, Ratchet, Knockout and Arcee then all races forwards as well, much to the confusion of Kim and Ron, still inside the _Sloth_ Car. "_More_ Vehicles?!" Kim exclaimed. "Aren't _these guys_ here enough already?!"

Just then, the second _Sloth_ Car flew into the air. Everyone watched as Sideways soon transformed, gears shifting as he soon landed on the ground, now completely in Robot Decepticon Form.

Kim and Ron both got out of the original Sloth Car and watched Sideways's transformations. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Kim replied back in awe.

The rest of the Autobots then regrouped with Optimus Prime. Smokescreen dashed right behind Sideways, riding on top of him while Kim and Ron both watched with amazement.

Sideways then shot a blast towards the Autobots in an attempt to destroy them all at once, and an explosion occurred. "All Autobots are now destroyed!" Sideways exclaimed with madness in his voice.

"Think again!" Wheeljack then called out. The humans all leapt out of the flames, much to Kim and Ron's amazement before each of the Autobots rode out one by one. Optimus was the last one to emerge from the flames, transforming into Autobot Robot Mode, followed by the other Autobots, all transforming and then unsheathing their hidden weapons from their arms.

"_**ROBOTS?!**_" Kim and Ron both exclaimed in surprise.

Miko then looked over to Kim and Ron and squealed. "OMG! Guys! Do you know who those guys are?!" Miko exclaimed to the others.

Sierra then ran up to Jack, Raf and Miko and looked to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable with surprise as well before looking to the Autobots, all now in Robot Mode. "Transforming Robots?!" Sierra exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Kim Possible _and_ Ron Stoppable?!" Miko exclaimed soon afterwards in sync with Sierra.

"**ROCK ON!**" The two girls then exclaimed.

The four humans stopped before looking to one another, all in surprise. Sierra in surprise due to finding out that her best friends actually knew the Autobots and the Decepticons, and Jack, Raf and Miko because of how they just found out that Sierra had seen the whole thing happen.

"Um, hi, guys." Sierra said nervously as the three looked to her with shock. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

All that Jack, Raf and Miko could do was nod as they all turned away from each other awkwardly.

Ultra Magnus walked up to Optimus as he unsheathed the Star Saber from his back. "It's an honor to have you back, Optimus, Sir." Ultra Magnus said to the Prime.

"It is a wonderful feeling to _be_ back, Ultra Magnus." Optimus replied back.

"I think you'll need _this._" Ultra Magnus then said, handing over the Star Saber to Optimus.

Optimus Prime held the Star Saber in his hands, the blade starting to glow blue. "The Age of Primes now returns." Optimus stated.

Optimus then charged at Sideways, using his Gatling Gun to strafe him down. Kim and Ron both watched with amazement in their eyes before Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee all sent simultaneous blasts towards him.

Sideways was sent back, and then noticed Wheeljack running with Knockout, both armed with their respective melee weapons, katanas and a staff. Sideways got up and then shot a missile towards the two, causing them to fall back.

Kim gasped at this before a missile was shot towards Optimus. "Oh, no you don't!" She called out, sending out a cable from her Wristwatch Kimmunicator. The cable wrapped around the projectile, and Kim then activated both her jetpack and her rocket-skates, using all the speed she had to fly back towards Sideways.

"Who's that?" Bulkhead asked everyone.

"Is she crazy?!" Smokescreen then exclaimed.

The Autobots then watched as Kim Possible flew into the air and at Sideways, bringing the missile back to him and sending the Decepticon back.

Ron then used his own rocket-powered skates to dash towards Sideways, throwing Rufus at him. "Okay, bud!" Ron yelled to Rufus. "Do your thing!"

Sideways looked down to Ron as he then leapt into the air and started to glow blue.

"Whoa!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Ron then twirled through the air and slammed his fist onto Sideways's head, knocking him to the ground.

Inside of Sideways, Rufus started to look at all the wires. He chuckled devilishly before grabbing some of them and chewing on them before beginning to rearrange the wires. Sparks started to fly before Rufus then ran out of the Decepticon and back to Ron.

Kim started avoiding all of the blasts that Sideways was starting to send at her by performing backflips through the air. Parts of her clothing started to get ripped off from the blasts before a laser was sent towards her feet. "Whoa!" Kim yelled, getting thrown into the air.

Kim was about to land on the hard pavement until a hand caught her. "Easy there." A deep voice then said.

Kim had closed her eyes as she was expecting the large and painful impact until she heard the voice. Kim looked up to then see the large red and blue robot, finding herself now in his hand. "T-thanks," Kim stuttered. "I owe you one."

"I am happy to help." Optimus replied back before placing Kim onto the ground.

Kim smiled and nodded before she then ripped off her clothes, revealing her white and blue Battlesuit.

Sideways snarled at Kim and then sent a blast at her.

"Get out of the way!" Optimus warned Kim.

Kim just held out her hand, and it formed into a lacrosse scoop. With the gauntlet activated, Kim grabbed the blast and threw it back at Sideways.

Sideways gasped and tried to dodge his own attack, but all of a sudden, he started to spark. Rufus then leapt out of him and towards Ron. "You did it, Rufus!" Ron exclaimed.

Sideways started to activate and deactivate weapons randomly as he suddenly felt glitches starting to enter his systems.

Optimus then took this chance to run forwards and then fly into the air. Sideways looked up in surprise. "What?!" He exclaimed. "You can _fly?!_ Autobots can't fly!"

Optimus then swung around the Star Saber and sent forth a blast of blue energy towards Sideways. The blast was enough to send him back and onto the ground, now crackling with electricity.

Sideways then got up and groaned. "Autobots! This isn't over!" He exclaimed. With that being said, he transformed and started to drive away.

Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead aimed their cannons at Sideways, beginning to shoot him to try to prevent him from escaping. Optimus then stopped them. "Stand down." He ordered.

All the Autobots started to gather around Optimus Prime as he placed the Star Saber on his back. "We have other matters to attend to." Optimus then said, turning his attention to Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Jack, Raf, Miko and now, Sierra.

"Yeah, we'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Kim stated as she crossed her arms.

Miko then looked off to the side and noticed that some police cars were on their way. "But maybe here isn't the best place." Miko then said nervously.

All of the Autobots transformed, and their human allies all got into their partners.

Officer Hobble then stepped out of the police car and walked towards Kim and Ron. "How is it that whenever something's going on, you're always around, even while you're a couple?" Hobble asked the two.

Lieutenant Franklin then approached them in a SWAT car. "Miss Possible, who was responsible for the creation of the second Fighting Vehicle?" Franklin asked.

Miko looked out the window and then started to go to her phone. Her eyes widened when she noticed the date at the top of her screen. "2007?" She asked. "That's strange." Miko said before going through her Contacts List. She then found who she needed to contact and started dialing. "Agent Fowler, please tell me that you can pick up." She wished as she dialed for Agent Fowler.

At the Unit E Base, Agent Fowler's phone stated to ring, playing the ringtone "Star-Spangled Banner".

Agent Fowler and June looked to the phone before Fowler picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. His eyes then widened as he head who it was. "Miko! Where are you?!" He asked. There was some mumbling on the phone before he raised an eyebrow while June looked hopeful to know if her son was alive. "Middleton?" Fowler then asked. "You're not on the map!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Look, just help me out here!" Miko replied back. "Kim Possible's gonna be toast here if you don't help her!"

Agent Fowler let out a sigh as he was being told what was happening. "Okay, now patch me into her Kimmunicator, and then I'll do the talking." William Fowler instructed.

Meanwhile, Kim was still struggling to come up with an excuse for what had happened. "Well, you see, um…" Kim stuttered.

The Kimmunicator then went off. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

Wade didn't appear on the screen, but the face of Special Agent William Fowler appeared instead. "_Lieutenant Franklin, Officer Hobble, stand down._" Fowler ordered.

The police officer and the lieutenant both looked to each other with confusion before Fowler went on, "_I am Special Agent William Fowler, and I have initiated the test-run of a new and improved version of MASK's All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle through orders from the President. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable here are both innocent._"

The two nodded before Fowler signed off. "Sorry about that, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable." Officer Hobble said.

"I didn't know about Agent Fowler initiating that test-run." Lieutenant Franklin then said. The two then left the area, leaving Kim and Ron alone with the Autobots and their human allies.

Miko rolled down the window and smiled to Kim. "So, how did my friend do in helping you?" She asked.

Kim chuckled at Miko and smiled. "You know, you kinda sorta rock." She said before she and Ron got into the _Sloth_, the Autobots all following after them.

At Kim's house, the Autobots arrived, and parked themselves in front of the garage. No one was home, so the Autobots let their partners out before they transformed into Robot Mode while Kim and Ron got out of the _Sloth_.

Kim then looked up to Optimus and narrowed her eyes at him. She then looked over towards the other Autobots who were with him before turning to the four human friends that they brought with them.

"What _are_ you?" Kim asked. "I mean, Ron and I _know_ that you're robots, but it brings me back to my original question."

Optimus stepped up. "I am Optimus Prime." Optimus told Kim and Ron. "As for your question, we are Autonomous Robots from the Planet, Cybertron."

"But, the name 'Autobots' will work for short." Ratchet then said.

"Autobots." Ron said to himself. He then looked back up to Optimus and cleared his throat. "Okay, we know your name now, Optimus, but who are the rest of the Autobots with you?"

"A wise question, Ronald." Optimus replied. He then gestured his hands to the other Autobots so that he could introduce them one by one.

"Arcee, and her human partner, Jack Darby, serve as Team Prime's Scouts." Optimus began as Arcee stepped forward with Jack.

"How do you do?" Arcee asked as she placed her hand to her side. Kim and Jack both smiled to each other before Jack shook hands with Ron.

"Bulkhead and Miko serve as our Wreckers." Optimus continued as Bulkhead and Miko started to walk towards Kim and Ron.

"Hope you like to rumble." Bulkhead said to Kim and Ron before Miko immediately ran up to Kim.

Kim's eyes widened as Miko then shook Kim's hand. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, I have heard so much about you two!" She exclaimed. Kim and Ron both nodded as Miko looked over towards Kim. "Kim, I am such a big fan on how you always save the day like it's never any big!" Kim chuckled at this before Miko turned to Ron. "Ron, your mastery over Tai Shing Pek Kua is legendary, and I just love the way you glow blue and unleash an enormous amount of Mystical Monkey Power!"

Ron smiled when he heard this. "Thanks." He said simply before Rufus then ran up his shoulder.

"And _Rufus_, the famous Naked Mole Rat!" Miko the exclaimed. Rufus awed in delight before Miko picked him up. "You were known for being the most intelligent being on Earth, stopping Drakken's dog, Commodore Puddles, and having a song named after your history!"

"Wow, you know _everything_ about us." Kim exclaimed in wonder as Rufus then ran back to Ron.

"This is our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus went on as Ratchet started to look to Ron before looking to Kim.

"Interesting," Ratchet stated.

"What?" Kim asked.

"It would appear that the boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet reported.

Kim and Ron's eyes both widened with surprise. Kim started to rub the back of her head awkwardly before Ron placed his hands on his hips and started to whistle, both of them now embarrassed.

"Our second Scout, and now currently promoted Warrior, Bumblebee." Optimus then said as he directed his attention to the black and yellow muscle car Autobot. "With him is his human ally, as well as one of our experts on both Earth and Cybertronian Technology, Rafael, also known as Raf." Optimus explained further on.

"Nice to meet you." Bumblebee stated as he walked up to Kim and Ron. The two heroes both waved their hands to Bumblebee as he smiled back. "You know, you pulled off a really big stunt back there."

"No big." Kim replied. "I do stuff like that all the time."

Raf then walked up. "Hello." He said.

Kim and Ron both looked down before noticing Raf. He sent a friendly smile to them before Ron whispered to Kim, "Is it me or, does Raf remind you of Wade?"

"Oh, you know Wade Load?" Raf asked.

Kim nodded. "He's the guy who runs my website and gives me all my gadgets."

"I knew Wade for a while until he had to move away." Raf explained. "It looks like you have the smartest guy on your side."

Ultra Magnus then stepped up. "This is Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander for Team Prime." Optimus explained.

Kim started to inspect Ultra Magnus's claw on his right hand. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"It was during a fight I had with a monstrous creature called the PredaKing." Ultra Magnus explained. "I wait until the day I can get my _actual_ hand repaired."

"I bet that I could have that fixed, Ultra Magnus, just as fast as I finished reinstalling a T-Cog into Starscream before becoming an Autobot." Knockout then interrupted.

Kim and Ron both gasped at the fact that Knockout wasn't always an Autobot before he stepped up. "Oh, where are my manners?" he asked. "Call me Knockout, former Decepticon before turning to the Autobots, now their scientist." Knockout explained.

"Didn't know you could switch sides." Kim stated as she looked to Knockout skeptically.

"Didn't know that _humans_ could fight back against Cybertronians." Knockout replied back. He then turned his attention to Kim's _Sloth_ Car. "Your vehicle has some fine finish there, and, dare I must say, and such _fine_ and lavish luster."

Ron chuckled before whispering to Kim again. "Is he in love with cars?"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "They're _all_ cars… and trucks."

"Meet our second Wrecker in Team Prime, Wheeljack." Optimus said as Wheeljack stepped up with Sierra.

"Miss Possible, I have been told much about you." Wheeljack said as Sierra started to play with her hair a bit, shy and not knowing what to say.

Kim took notice to this after hearing Wheeljack's compliment. "And who are you?" Kim asked.

"My name is Sierra." Sierra explained.

"So, what's your Autobot story?" Ron asked.

"None, until now." Sierra replied. "I accidentally got caught up in their fight, and landed in Wheeljack, as I learned his name was." Sierra explained.

Jack smiled and then walked over, patting Sierra on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll adjust eventually." He said.

Smokescreen then walked up. "Hey, Kim Possible," Smokescreen said as he walked up. Kim and Ron both looked to Smokescreen as he chuckled a bit. "Sorry for being so rough back there." He said. "By the way, I'm Smokescreen, another warrior for Team Prime."

"Nice to meet you, Smokescreen." Kim replied back. "And no problem, there was no harm done."

Miko then looked around before walking up to Kim. "Just to ask, what year is this?" she asked.

"2007." Kim replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we were fighting against Circuit Breaker, a member of the Terrorist Organization MECH, in Washington DC in the year 2014." Ratchet explained.

"Optimus, do you think that this was the cause of the Ground Bridges together in the same place?" Jack asked. "I mean, Raf, Miko and I were sent to the Shadowzone before due to that incident."

"Jack, as I remember when the event happened, there were _three_ Ground Bridges open, not two." Arcee stated.

"Maybe they caused a time jump!" Raf exclaimed. Everyone looked to Raf as he got out his laptop and started to play back the event. "I mean, the possibility of _three_ Ground Bridges in the same area has never been explored before."

"I'm sorry, but what's a Ground Bridge?" Ron then asked. "Is it some sort of Cybertronian version of a bridge?"

"Ground and Space Bridges are used for teleportation." Optimus explained. "If two are opened at the same time in the same placed, then you could be sent to an alternate dimension."

"Well, you were sent here, weren't you?" Kim asked. "I mean, Raf could be onto something."

"You both could be correct indeed." Optimus stated. "If we are stuck here, in 2007, then we must do everything we can to try and get back."

"When I called for Agent Fowler, he replied, and he was still in the present." Miko stated.

"We must use every resource we have, then, to get back to our own time." Ratchet said.

"But what about Sideways?" Arcee asked. "For all we know, he could be reporting our activity to Starscream of this timeline."

"This was the same year that we all arrived on Earth." Optimus said. "In order to maintain the balance of space and time, we must not do anything to disrupt what could affect out future."

"Too late." Kim stated, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Still, if there are more Decepticons out there, we must make sure that we can take them down." Optimus added on.

"Seeing what _Sideways_ could do," Kim started out. "Ron and I are willing to help you, and join you in your fight."

"That's right." Ron supported.

"And I bet you all that Wade could help." Kim added on.

Optimus Prime nodded at this. "Very well." He stated. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, welcome to Team Prime."

Jack then looked into his pocket and noticed that he still had the Key to Vector Sigma. "Optimus," Jack said, getting Optimus's attention. "It's time I used this again." He said.

Optimus nodded and opened up his chest, revealing his Spark. Jack then held up the Key to Vector Sigma towards Optimus. A surge of Energon started to flow through before the Matrix of Leadership formed within Optimus Prime's chest. After the surge of Energon was complete, Optimus closed his chest, and his eyes started to glow blue.

"Optimus, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Like a Prime again, now feeling complete." Optimus replied.

"We'll make sure to do everything we can to help." Kim stated. She then noticed a car coming in from behind the Autobots and sighed. "But I think we'll have to tell our parents as well." Kim added on, as everyone noticed the cars of the Possible Family and the Stoppable Family drive by.

Meanwhile, Sideways continued to drive from his defeat. A Ground Bridge then opened up, and Sideways found him going through, seeing Soundwave and Shockwave within it.

From a distance away, Circuit Breaker watched before letting out a chuckle. "Well, seems like I'm stuck here for a while." Circuit Breaker told herself. She then looked over to a wrecked car nearby. Circuit Breaker then shot some electricity towards it, and before her eyes came a new car, one that she could use. "If I rebuild MECH here, then the future will belong to MECH too." Circuit Breaker then said. She laughed as she drove off, now knowing her true mission.

"Soon, MECH will reign supreme once again!" Circuit Breaker yelled out as she drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my first chapter? I hope that you all liked it. After all, this is my second attempt at **Kim Possible** story. Please be sure to like this. I will try to get my most popular story I am currently writing, **Journey of the Knight**, done if you like this story and all the others I am writing as well. Remember, I still have Finals and the ACT Tests to take. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and be sure to celebrate when summer finally comes! See you soon!


	2. Pretender In Disguise

Greetings, my fellow readers! It is me again, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now returning to you with another new chapter for my newest story, **Transformers: Possibly Prime**! Thank you, **Brave Kid**, for liking my story so far, as well as everyone else. I am really doing my best here to make the greatest stories I can. With nothing to be answered from you, let me move onto my newest chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as the drill goes, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pretender In Disguise

Sideways continued to drive after his defeat. "Commander Starscream, this is Decepticon Scout Sideways. Commander Starscream, do you copy?" Sideways said through his Communications System. "I just encountered nine Autobots, not six, and Optimus Prime has a new ability, as well as some new allies. Knockout was there too."

"_Sideways! Tell me your location, and I shall have Soundwave open up a Ground Bridge for you to enter_." Starscream then replied back.

Just then, a Ground Bridge opened up right in front of Sideways. "Thank you, Commander Starscream." Sideways then said, transforming into Robot Mode. Sideways then entered the Ground Bridge, hoping to land in the _Nemesis_.

Sideways looked around at the place he was in. All that was around him was just a never-ending tunnel of a Ground Bridge. "Where am I?" Sideways asked.

All of a sudden, Soundwave walked forwards. "Soundwave? Where is Commander Starscream? I must speak with him immediately."

"You can share your information with us, Fellow Decepticon." Shockwave then said, coming out from behind Soundwave.

Sideways gasped in surprise. "Shockwave?!" Sideways asked. "But Starscream reported that you perished at the servos of the Autobot Arcee when she and Cliffjumper escaped from Cybertron!"

Shockwave shook his head. "I'm not the current Shockwave of this time, and neither is Soundwave nor the Autobots you fought." Shockwave stated.

"Then how–?" Sideways started to ask.

Soundwave then cut him off, starting to play back some recordings from earlier on.

"_Just to ask, what year is this?_" Miko's voice said.

"_2007, Why do you ask?_" Kim's voice then spoke.

"_Because we were fighting against Circuit Breaker, a member of the Terrorist Organization MECH, in Washington DC in the year 2014._" Ratchet's voice sounded off in the recording.

"_Optimus, do you think that this was the cause of the Ground Bridges together in the same place? I mean, Raf, Miko and I were sent to the Shadowzone before due to that incident._" Jack then said.

"_Jack, as I remember when the event happened, there were three Ground Bridges open, not two._" Arcee spoke.

"_Maybe they caused a time jump! I mean, the possibility of three Ground Bridges in the same area has never been explored before._" Raf stated.

"_If we are stuck here, in 2007, then we must do everything we can to try and get back._" Optimus said, finishing up the recording.

Shockwave then looked over to both Sideways and Soundwave. "Megatron has disbanded the Decepticons in the future, and the Autobots remain." Shockwave explained. "What I wish is to rebuild our cause."

Sideways chuckled after hearing this. "Well, if there are only Autobots and no Decepticons in the future, then count me in." Sideways exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a Pod started to enter Earth's atmosphere. The Pod then started to crash towards a small island, where a building stood. Soon, the Pod crashed, and a human-sized Cybertronian emerged. The Decepticon let out a female cackle, looking around for anything to scan. She then leapt up towards the building, and looked inside to see a female figure with green and black shoot at targets. The Decepticon chuckled and scanned her, the Cybertronian Form starting to change shape.

"Shego! Can you help me here?" a voice then asked.

"Coming, Doctor D!" Shego then yelled back, shutting down the targets and then going off to help Doctor Drakken.

The female Decepticon chuckled and then ignited her arms, starting to fly off into the sky as green flames started to cover the skies.

In Middleton, Mr. Doctor Possible drove his car up to his laboratory. Kim and Ron followed in the _Sloth_ Car as the rest of the Autobots followed after them. James rolled up to a window and showed his card to the security officer. The officer sent a nod as everyone continued to follow after him.

Soon, they made their way towards the back of the lab. James, Ann, Jim and Tim, Kim and Ron all got out before Jack got off of Arcee, Raf got out of Bumblebee, Miko got out of Bulkhead and Sierra got out of Wheeljack. All of the Autobots then transformed into Robot Mode as James Possible opened up a garage, full of spare computer and jet parts.

"Optimus Prime, as much as we'd love to assist you at home, there just simply isn't enough room for you to do your work." James Possible stated. He then showed everyone around the room as he turned the lights on. "After my first _Kepler_ was damaged by Motor Ed, and most of the computers used in my lab started to get discarded, I now think that this place may be the best area for you Autobots to place your base."

Optimus looked around before Ratchet started to inspect the technology. "Most of this technology would be beyond human knowledge." Ratchet stated. "It's almost as if it matched with Cybertronian technology, just enough to recreate the Autobot Base." Ratchet said. He then looked over to Optimus and nodded. "Optimus, I think that we may possibly be able to make do with what we have given to us by the humans." The Autobot Field Medic stated.

Optimus nodded before turning back to the Possible Family. "Thank you, Doctor Possible," Optimus said with gratitude. "This will most certainly do."

"Any time, Optimus Prime." James replied back. He then started to make his way towards the computers. "How about I stay and help you get things ready for whatever you need to get done?" he asked.

"We can help too!" Tim exclaimed.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like to work with alien robots." Jim then said.

Ratchet looked down to the boys and scoffed. "Doctor Possible, we can trust, but what can you boys do to help us?"

"We can help calibrate subsystems," Jim started out.

"Place a global positioning network in the systems," Tim then said.

"And probably make some prosthetic servos for you if you ever get injured in battle." Jim then finished up.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow before Kim walked up. "Trust them. They've even managed to invent their own Silicon Phase Disrupter."

"Silicon Phase Disruptor?" Knockout then asked as he looked around the area as well. "That could be useful for jamming any kinds of enemy transmissions." The Former Decepticon said thoughtfully.

Arcee looked down to the three Possibles and smiled as she placed a hand to her hip. "Well, as long as you don't cause any trouble, I guess that you can help." Arcee stated.

James, Jim and Tim Possible all smiled before they went to help Ratchet with setting up everything for the new Autobot Base.

Knockout looked to everything before looking to Ultra Magnus. "It appears I may have forgotten some things that I had with me back when we landed." Knockout reported as he checked his body.

"How important are the objects you dropped?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Very important." Knockout then said. "We may need a trailer for this."

James then looked up to Knockout. "Just heard what you said, Knockout." He stated. "I may have a trailer for you to use."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Possible." He said. "Please prepare the trailer, and we shall be on our way."

Meanwhile, in downtown Middleton, Janine Flanner, former student of Middleton High and current graduate, was heading towards an underground passageway to her club, the Robot Rumble. It had been a while since she went there, since she was preoccupied with schoolwork at the time she stopped going to the Robot Rumble, but now that she had graduated, she was free to spend her time any way she pleased.

From a distance away, someone watched Janine enter the tunnel. Quickly, she leapt in after her, and started to crawl on the ceilings towards where the Robot Rumble was taking place.

Janine then landed, placing her eye up to the scanner before entering. The figure behind her then put her hand into the panel, where the systems started to beep. After a while, the door opened, and the figure entered the door.

Inside, Janine looked to one of the robots that she handled when at the Robot Rumble. She placed a small beacon on it, just as Ned approached them. "Hey, Janine." Ned said. "It's been a while since you've been here."

"Got busy with school, Ned." Janine replied back with a shrug. "Where are Larry and the others?"

"Vogel said that he had a new robot he wanted to bring in from New York, Larry had to attend a family party, and the others are waiting in here." Ned replied back.

All of a sudden, there was a large clatter. Everyone watching the Robots battle, Ned and Janine all looked over towards where the sound originated from as Vivian Porter picked up her robot. "What was that?" she asked.

Just then, many of the robots started to come to life. Everyone all gasped as they then started to run from the rogue robots. Janine then held up a device in her hands and looked to the security cameras, where she noticed someone was making their way towards the door. "Someone's stolen the Enhancing Adapter!" Janine reported.

The figure then smashed through the door, starting to make her way out. However, the security drones started to chase after her, and she ran through the tunnels. Everyone all looked to see what was going on as the mysterious figure then sent a green blast towards the drones.

The next morning, Kim, Ron, Jack, Raf, Miko and Sierra all slept while James, Jim and Tim all helped Ratchet put the finishing touches on their new base. "And with that, everything should be ready!" James exclaimed.

Ratchet nodded as he looked to the Tweebs. "Jim, Timothy, activate the sensors and communications array." He ordered.

Jim and Tim both nodded as they turned on the systems. "In a couple of minutes, the systems should be online." Jim reported.

Jack, Raf, Miko, Kim, Ron and Sierra all then woke up and walked over, seeing that everything was now complete. "Great job here, Tweebs." Kim complimented. Just then, Kim started to hear her Kimmunicator ring. Kim turned on her wristwatch Kimmunicator and looked to Wade on the screen. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" she then asked.

Wade took a slurp out from his beverage before looking to Kim. "_Just got a call from your Cousin Larry._" Wade reported.

Kim rolled her eyes upon hearing her Cousin's name. "_Great_," she drawled. "What does he want _this_ time?"

"_He said that it was serious business._" Wade explained. "_I'm patching him through right now_."

Soon, Kim's cousin, Larry, appeared on the screen. "_Kim, can you come downtown?_" he asked. "_There was a break-in at the Robot Rumble last night_."

Kim and Ron's eyes widened as they looked to the Autobots. She then covered up the Kimmunicator and started to whisper, "_Sitch me._"

"_The culprit was using some kind of special powers, green energy, by the looks of it._" Larry said. "_Um, Cuz, didn't you mention having some kind of archenemy who uses green energy blasts?_" Larry then asked.

"Shego?!" Kim and Ron both exclaimed.

Wade then appeared on the screen. "_I'll do some looking into on Shego's current activity._" He said. "_For now, just get downtown_."

Just then, Ratchet stammered as he looked to the screen. "Optimus, we have a Decepticon energy signature coming from downtown Middleton." The field medic reported.

Kim and Ron both looked up in confusion. "A Decepticon _and_ Shego working together?!" Ron exclaimed. "I-I mean, how could the bad guys already form an alliance with them?!"

"We must look into this." Optimus then said. He turned his head to Arcee and nodded. "Arcee, you go with Kim and Ron to check out the energy signature downtown." He ordered. "We shall oversee everything from here."

Arcee nodded. "I'm on it, Optimus." She said.

Kim and Ron nodded as well. "We're there." She said.

"Count us in!" Ron exclaimed.

Ratchet nodded and then pulled a lever on a nearby machine. The Ground Bridge, glowing green, then lit up. "I have the coordinates set." He said to them. "Enter through the Ground Bridge, and you'll find yourself at your destination."

"Instant teleportation." Kim mused. "Spankin'!"

Arcee transformed into her Vehicle Mode as Jack mounted onto her while Kim and Ron both got into the _Sloth_ Car. "Roll out!" Arcee then called out. Kim and Ron both nodded as they all departed through the Ground Bridge, heading towards downtown Middleton. A green light flashed as they entered through the portal, everyone now feeling that they were moving as fast as the speed of light itself.

Soon, Kim, Ron, Jack and Arcee all found themselves in downtown Middleton. Immediately, Kim and Ron started to grip their heads as if they had just experienced a brain freeze. "Whoa, that was wild." Ron stated.

Jack got off of Arcee as she then got out of Vehicle Mode and into Robot Mode. "Only humans are affected like this during Ground Bridge travel, not Bots and Cons." She said.

Jack helped to open the door of the Sloth Car while Kim and Ron both got out soon afterwards. "Trust me, it takes some getting used to." Jack then told Kim and Ron.

Kim nodded before looking to her Kimmunicator on her wrist. "Wade, are you sure that Larry gave the right coordinates?" She asked, feeling unsure of the situation. "I don't see Shego anywhere in sight."

Arcee then activated her comm. system. "Ratchet, I'm with Kim on this one," she reported. "I'm not getting a visual of any Decepticons as far as my sensors pick up."

Back at the Autobot Base, Ratchet looked to the systems. He sighed before looking to James, Jim and Tim Possible. "Are you certain that the systems are functioning properly?" He asked.

James looked to the wires that were powering up the systems before looking back to Ratchet. "Everything's all good here, Doc." The Rocket Scientist reported. "No signs of malfunctions here."

Jim and Tim both looked to each other before they both looked to their computers and starting to type away. "We're seeing everything functioning and operational here, Ratchet." Tim stated, showing the analysis of the systems check on the big screen.

"Nothing going on wrong here too, Doc." Jim also said, showing another screen on Ratchet's computer. "There's no sign of a malfunction or anything."

Raf then stepped up. "Can I take a look?" He asked.

"Sure, Raf." Jim replied, handing Rafael his computer.

Raf nodded as he pulled up a screen, beginning to type away. "Main systems, check," Raf said as he looked towards the computer, data starting to load. "Subsystems are a go." Raf then said. He then looked up to Ratchet and shrugged. "Everything seems fine to me."

Ratchet sighed as he then looked back to the screen. "Arcee, our scanners indicate that a Decepticon really _is_ there." He reported.

Wade typed away at his computer before looking up. "_Kim, I'm definitely sure that Shego is in that area."_ Wade reported. "_I got a lock on her energy Go Team Glow signature, and she's there._"

Kim sighed. "Nowhere in sight." She reported. "Wade, are you sure that you might have the wrong info-?"

All of a sudden, the entrance tunnel down to the Robot Rumble started to clank. Everyone looked to see the lid blow off before someone leapt out. Kim and Arcee both prepared to attack as Jack and Ron stood by for support.

"Shego, is that you?!" Kim asked.

Shego looked to the large group as she glanced from one person to another. "'Shego'? Who's _that?_" Shego then asked, raising an eyebrow. "More importantly, who are _you?_"

Kim raised an eyebrow in confusion at this. "Shego! You've fought me lots of times and fought alongside me six times." Kim exclaimed. "How could you not remember who I am?!"

"Do you at least remember who _I_ am?" Ron then asked.

Shego slouched the bag of her stolen items over her shoulder as she looked to Ron. After a while, she shook her head. "Nothing comes to my memory." She said. "No idea who you are, either."

Kim growled in anger. "How can she not remember who I am after all this time?!" she exclaimed.

Ron then leaned in to Kim's ear and whispered, "Now you know how _I_ feel." Kim rolled her eyes as she and Ron then resumed their fighting stances.

Shego just rolled her eyes before she then looked up to see Arcee aiming her blasters at her. Shego chuckled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Arcee." She mused.

Arcee continued to aim her blasters at Shego as she narrowed her eyes at the villainess. "How do you know my name, human?" she demanded.

"'Human?'" Shego asked. She let out a chuckle before a grin emerged on her face. "How degrading. You seem more naïve than the time I tracked you down on Kaon." Shego then teased.

"You're bluffing," Arcee remarked.

Kim looked to Arcee and Shego, confused at what was happening. "I don't know what's going on, Shego, but I'm taking you in!" Kim exclaimed.

Shego then looked aside and growled. "Stop calling me Shego!" she demanded. With that, she sent a green energy blast towards Kim. Kim gasped and dodged to the side. Arcee then started to fire down on Shego, but Shego just backflipped and avoided every blast. Shego then lit up her hands and laughed. "You wanna play, Arcee?! Let's play!" Shego quipped, charging towards the two-wheeler Autobot.

Arcee then let out her blades from her arms and started to slash back, the two clashing immediately with each other. Shego leapt off of many of the nearby buildings while slashing at Arcee. She then sent a straight punch towards Arcee, but Arcee just countered back with a punch of her own, green light and silver blades colliding and locking with each other. Finally, the two broke off, Shego loading herself up with energy and then sending Arcee to the side.

"Arcee!" Kim yelled out. Shego then looked over towards Kim as she started to charge towards the former Team Go member. Shego charged back, and the two immediately sent punches towards each other's chests.

Sparks started to fly as Shego and Kim punched each other. Kim sent another punch towards Shego's stomach, but Shego just grabbed it and started to twirl Kim around. Kim threw Shego's hands off and sent a right kick towards her, but Shego then lit up one of her hands and slashed Kim away. Kim groaned as she fell back to a railing by the side of the road. Shego then grabbed Kim and started to knee her in the chest repeatedly before throwing Kim towards a nearby car.

Arcee then leapt into the air and shot down at Shego, but Shego threw Kim towards the Autobot. Arcee gasped in surprise as she then caught Kim, landing on the ground below.

Shego growled as she then walked towards the two. "Perish, Autobot! Die, human!" the villainess yelled out. Kim and Arcee then looked over to the side as Shego then shot lightning towards the two.

Kim and Shego both gasped, leaping towards opposite sides. Shego then held up a Force-Field Generator, beginning to deflect the lightning. Shego laughed as she then placed her hand to the ground, sending a surge of lightning that eventually hit Arcee, causing her to fall back.

"Stop this, Shego!" Kim then yelled out, grabbing a metal rod on the ground. Shego looked over to the side as Kim then charged towards her, slashing with the rod in her hands. Shego lit up her hands with green energy again and started to clash with her. Kim swung to the right before swinging to the left, but Shego grabbed the rod and then slammed her fists onto the rod, smirking at Kim.

"You have quite the energy there, human." Shego then remarked. "It would almost be a shame to rip you apart!"

Kim then gasped as she threw Shego off. Shego then sent out a long cord, wrapping around the rod. "Huh?" Kim asked in confusion. Shego then roared as she sent out a surge of electricity through the cord and the rod, causing Kim to yell in pain. After a while, she stopped yelling and fell to the ground.

Shego then got up and looked to Kim, now unconscious. "You put up a good battle, human, but all good things must come to an end." She remarked, lighting up her hand with green energy once again.

"No!" Jack then yelled out. He grabbed a fire extinguisher from nearby and created a cloud of smoke at Shego. Shego gasped and looked around as Ron started to glow with blue energy surging through him.

Shego, however, wasn't fooled by this distraction. Her eyes started to glow, and she could see Ron preparing to attack. "More humans?!" she exclaimed. She then shot towards where Ron was and growled. "Lord Megatron will surely see to it that he wipes this Planet clean of organic filth!" Shego then yelled.

Shego walked up calmly and attacked Ron with a left swing. Ron blocked her attack and then attacked with his right hand, clashing with Shego's left. Shego then struck with a punch followed by a swirling punch from her right fist. Before the former member of Team Go could even strike at her with her left fist, Ron blocked it, followed by Shego attacking with a right hook, which Ron blocked as well with both of his hands. Ron then lunged at Shego, but former Team Go member grabbed his fist and threw him off before turning and kicking at him. Ron just twirled into the air to dodge as Shego twirled to attack. Shego then performed a low roundhouse kick, only for Ron to backflip and counter with another low roundhouse kick as Shego struck with a high jump kick.

Kim then started to wake up, seeing Ron take on Shego. _Ron got better. Wow_. Kim thought to herself. She then got up and leapt into the air. Ron noticed Kim running from behind him and knelt over, letting Kim roll over Ron's back and then send one kick towards Shego's chest.

Shego stumbled back before Arcee got up, sending a blast towards her. Shego gasped as she was then hit in the chest. Kim, Ron and Jack all gasped as well, thinking that Shego might have died from the blast, but she just got up off the ground and snarled at them. She picked up her sack and chuckled. "Until we all battle again!" Shego then exclaimed. With that, she shot at the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

Arcee raised an eyebrow at this before placing her hand to her head. "Ratchet, we only found that Shego girl that Kim mentioned, but there was no Decepticon in the area." She reported.

"That's strange." Ratchet then said, typing at his computer. "The Decepticon Energy signature just disappeared from your area right before you contacted me."

Kim looked to the smokescreen and placed her hand to her chin. She then turned on her Wristwatch Kimmunicator. "Wade, get me Shego's location." She ordered. "She can't get away from us for that long."

Wade typed away at his computer. After a while, he raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking back to Kim. "_Uh, Kim I just tapped into Drakken's security cameras, and Shego's been at his lair the whole time_." He reported.

"Well, there's no one else who wears green black, and lights up all over except for Shego." Ron stated. He then looked to Kim. "Do you think that it was Camille Leon?"

"_Not likely_." Wade then said. "_She's still in prison_." Wade then pulled up some current security footage, showing Camille in her cell, lying back against the wall while reading a magazine. She looked to the camera and then placed the magazine over her face, covering herself up.

"Okay, this is weird." Kim said. She then switched the screen and looked to Raf. "Raf, can you open up a Return Ground Bridge back to base?" she asked.

"_No problem, Kim._" Raf replied. He then typed away at his computer, and a Ground Bridge, the same as the one that brought them to downtown, opened up. Kim and Ron got into the _Sloth_ Car as Jack got his helmet back on. Arcee transformed back into Vehicle Mode, and Jack got on top of her. The four then made their way back to base.

At the Autobot Base, Kim, Ron, Jack and Arcee all arrived back. Kim, Ron and Jack all started to find places to park while Knockout entered the Base with Ultra Magnus by his side. "These should all help make our new Base like home." Knockout then said.

Kim and Ron both looked to Knockout as Wheeljack came over to help unload the items that Knockout dropped upon arrival into 2007. Jack and Miko both walked up to the couple. "So, Shego was much stronger this time, huh?" Miko asked.

Kim placed her hand to her chin and shook her head. "Shego referred to us as humans," she started out.

"And mentioned Kaon and addressed Megatron as 'Lord Megatron'." Arcee finished up.

"I have a feeling that whoever we fought _wasn't_ Shego, but an imposter." Kim then said.

Jim and Tim then jumped down from their spot with Raf. "If you're looking forward to meeting with Drakken and Shego about the matter, then we have the exact longitude and latitude coordinates of Dr. Drakken's base." Raf said.

Kim smirked as she then got back into the _Sloth_ Car. "Let's see if Doctor Drakken is up for an appointment." Kim then quipped.

Optimus looked down to Kim as he stopped his work unloading stuff from Knockout and Ultra Magnus. "You speak much of this 'Doctor Drakken'." Optimus said to the two new human allies. Kim and Ron both looked up to Optimus as he looked down to them. "Who exactly is he?"

"Uh, yeah, Doctor Drakken's a former supervillain, or at least that's what we _think_ he is now, and tried to take over the world a couple of times every year and season." Ron started to explain.

"So what made him turn good?" Arcee then asked.

"He helped to save the World." Kim explained. "According to a broadcast from the United Nations, Drakken is sharing his knowledge with the World."

"Drakken is also known for his scientific genius, and sometimes excels in robotic engineering." Ron also added on.

"He _could_ be a great robotics engineer expert… _if_ he only had the right layouts and schematics, which he used to steal." Kim added on to Ron's statement.

Knockout grinned at this. "Well, we could use some more scientists to help out around here." The former Decepticon stated, looking to the Base as it was still being under construction. "I mean, aside from Rafael, James, Jim and Tim Possible, we _could_ use some more brilliant minds."

James nodded as he started to think about Drew. "Well, Drew's past may be checkered, but I'm sure that he could help out here, if Kim doesn't mind her archenemy working with us." James said, looking over towards Kim.

"Hey, if he can help us in our situation against the Decepticons, then it's alright with me." Kim stated.

Optimus Prime nodded before looking to Arcee and Bulkhead. "Arcee, Bulkhead, come with me, Kimberly and Ronald to meet with Doctor Drakken." He ordered. Optimus then looked down to Jack and Raf. "If Drakken and Shego get suspicious, please come with us to provide some cover." Optimus then asked Jack and Miko.

Jack nodded as he got onto Arcee again while Miko got into Bulkhead. Kim and Ron both strapped in before Ratchet pulled on the lever again, pulling up a Ground Bridge that led to Drakken's lair. Optimus then transformed and drove off. "Autobots, Kim, Ron, roll out!" he yelled. Everyone then drove off after Optimus, now entering Doctor Drakken's island lair.

From a distance away, Circuit Breaker sat in her car. She smirked upon hearing this. "So, we have a Decepticon and a human, huh?" she asked. She then started to spark with electricity before she then disappeared into a circuit board.

At Drakken's lair, the Ground Bridge opened up. Kim led the Autobots with Ron in the _Sloth_ Car as they all drove up a small passageway by the foot of the island. Kim scanned the lair with her Kimmunicator Watch, and then red lights started to appear on her Car LCD. She then looked to Optimus and sighed. "It seems, that after there was an alien invasion from the day of our graduation, Drakken upgraded his security systems." She reported. She then looked back to the lair and narrowed her eyes. "It will be quite a challenge to get in undetected."

Kim was right. The once, vulnerable lair was now upgraded with laser defense systems, cameras, and mines, all surrounding the outside of the lair. Optimus, always seeing an opportunity, looked over towards where the path they were currently rested on. "It seems that the pathway we are on goes on and leads towards an opening: the back of the island." He told Kim. "It looks like this was actually the one area Doctor Drakken forgot to cover."

Ron looked over towards the pathway and nodded. "Mm-hmm, and Drakken always has a flaw in his systems." He mused.

Kim nodded and started up the _Sloth_ Car again. "Let's roll." Kim said. Optimus Prime, Arcee and Bulkhead then followed after Kim and Ron, the five vehicles heading into Doctor Drakken's lair.

Soon, the _Sloth_ Car, followed by Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead, all entered into the back entrance of Drakken's lair. A large room was at the end of the pathway, where Drakken had his hovercraft parked. The Autobots all parked there as well, while Kim, Ron, Jack and Miko all got out.

Kim then looked over to Jack and Miko. "Remember," she started out. "If Drakken or Shego ever ask who you are, just say that you are students who are shadowing us on a mission." Kim said.

"You got it!" Miko then said quietly while Jack sent a nod.

Kim then looked over to Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead. "Stay here, and don't draw attention to yourselves." She ordered. "The last thing we need is Drakken finding us and saying–"

"Kim Possible!" a voice then called out. Kim, Ron, Jack and Miko all looked up to see Drakken emerging from a passageway and looking down to them with his hands behind his back. "And Ron Stoppable, I see." Drakken then added on.

"Ha!" Ron exclaimed. "He finally remembers my name!"

"The time had to come." Drakken then retorted. He then cleared his throat as he walked back, holding something in his hands behind the wall next to him. "Now that I have you here, there is something that needs to be taken care of." Drakken said. Kim and Ron both got into fighting stances before Drakken pulled out a large table. "Can you help us move these things?" he then asked in a strained voice.

Kim and Ron both faltered in disbelief. "Come again, dude?" Ron asked.

"This island is being sold." A voice then said. Everyone looked over to the side to then see Shego come in with a forklift full of many of the furniture and technology Drakken and Shego both owned.

"All part of our reparations to the Planet after we helped save Earth." Drakken then finished up. He then took notice of Jack and Miko, raising an eyebrow. "And these two are?" he asked.

Jack and Miko both looked to each other before remembering what Kim and Ron told them. "Um, we're interns," Jack made up.

"_Student_ interns, hoping to gain extra credit for college!" Miko then exclaimed.

Bulkhead sighed as he watched everything go on. "This is just like when Fowler found out about them." He said. "Calling themselves Interns was the only thing which they could come up with."

"I don't understand this Drakken." Arcee then said. "He's blue. Since when do humans have blue skin?"

Shego then looked over to Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee. "Hey, are those your vehicles?" she asked Kim, Ron, Jack and Miko.

Jack and Miko both looked back to the Autobots before looking to Kim and Ron. The two just sent them shrugs before Jack looked to Shego. "Um, they're rentals." Jack made up again.

Shego raised an eyebrow at this statement, seeming doubtful. However, before she could question them, Doctor Drakken decided to have a look at the three new vehicles that were brought in. He started to feel all around Arcee, seeing how sturdy she was before going to Bulkhead. He opened the door and looked inside. There was only Miko's guitar there, which he then threw aside. Finally, he looked over to Optimus and grinned. He looked back to Kim, Ron, Jack and Miko with a smile on his face.

"You don't mind if we load some of the things we have into your vehicles, do you?" Drakken asked.

Jack shook his head, as well as Miko. "No, not at all." Jack said.

"Help yourself." Miko added on.

Shego then brought the forklift over towards where Bulkhead was. Miko ran into him and then pressed a button, opening up the back. Shego placed the furniture into his back while Miko cleared out all of the back seats.

Drakken then brought over another pitchfork, placing some of the stuff into the back trunk of the _Sloth_ Car.

Just then, a large rumbling sound filled the room. Everyone looked around as rocks started to fall. "What was that?" Kim asked.

Drakken's eyes widened when he suddenly heard an alarm go off. "How can that be?!" he exclaimed.

"_Self-Destruct Sequence Activated. Self-Destruct Sequence Activated. Fifty seconds until detonation_."

Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, Jack and Miko all gasped when they heard this. "Get in!" Kim then yelled to Drakken and Shego.

Miko then grabbed Shego, pulling her into Bulkhead. "Hey! Watch it!" Shego called out as she was placed into the green muscle car.

Drakken ran into Optimus as Kim and Ron then strapped themselves into the _Sloth_ Car while Jack got onto Arcee.

"Ratchet, fire up the Ground Bridge!" Optimus then called out.

Drakken looked around as he was strapping himself up. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Doctor Drakken, I suggest that you hold on." Optimus then said.

A Ground Bridge then opened up behind all of the vehicles, causing Drakken and Shego to both gasp. "Kick it!" Kim yelled, placing her foot to the pedal. Everyone else soon followed, taking all that they could carry with them as the headed back towards the Autobot Base, the explosion of Drakken's lair chasing after them just when the Ground Bridge closed.

From a distance away from the lair, Circuit Breaker emerged from a power line, looking to the destruction of the base. She smirked as she then looked to what remained of Drakken's old hover craft. "Looks like my work here is done." Josie quipped. She then sent a blast towards the remains of the hover craft, instantly transforming it into a hover jet. She climbed aboard it and then flew off into the distance, laughing at her victory.

Back at the Autobot Base, Kim, Ron, Jack, Miko, Drakken, Shego, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead all arrived back through the Ground Bridge. Ratchet looked to see a large explosion behind them, and immediately closed the Ground Bridge before it could affect the Base.

Ratchet chuckled as he then walked over towards Optimus. Drakken gasped at the sight of the Autobot, as well as Shego, as Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack all came over too. "Cutting it a bit close, don't you think, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Drakken nervously got out of Optimus while Miko and Shego both got out of Bulkhead. Jack got off of Arcee, and all of the Autobots transformed into their respective Robot Modes. "Back there, the lair had been activated in some sort of self-destruct sequence." Arcee started to explain, stretching her servos. She then motioned both of her hands towards Drakken and Shego. "Luckily, we managed to save Doctor Drakken and Shego, who doesn't seem to know who I am right now." Arcee went on.

Kim and Ron both got out of the _Sloth_ Car, and Drakken and Shego both looked towards their Car as well. "So, does _your_ Car transform into some sort of robot also?" Drakken asked.

"This is too much for me to process right now." Shego then stated, placing her hand to her head before looking over towards Jack and Miko. "I'm betting that those two aren't even interns." She guessed.

"You got us." Jack stated. "We're all, how shall you put it, more than meets the eye." He added on.

Ratchet then walked over towards Shego, causing the former villainess to look up. "What?!" she yelled.

Ratchet just said nothing and then took out a device. He started to scan her, much to Shego's confusion. He walked over to the computer silently before looking down towards Drakken. "I understand that you have some knowledge in robotics, am I correct?" Ratchet asked.

"Only with the right schematics," Drakken replied, looking over to the large screen with Cybertronian writing. "Otherwise, I'm clueless as to what I am programming."

Ratchet then pressed a button on his keyboard, causing some schematics to display on a computer screen in front of Drakken. "Doctor Drakken, these schematics here should provide you with enough knowledge to help us in our struggle." Optimus then said, walking over.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on?" Shego then asked annoyingly, placing a hand on her hip. "We faced aliens before two years ago, but I can't help but wonder about what _you_ are." Shego said. Every one of the Autobots looked towards Shego with confusion, seeming to be skeptical about the large Autobot aliens that were in their midst. Optimus prime, seeing the tension go on, decided to take care of things as he walked over towards them as he lowered his mouth plate.

"You two aren't under arrest, but there is a lot we need to explain to you in order to maintain some peace and order." Optimus said, trying to calm Shego down as she started panting in frustration. "The more we tell you, the more your imposter can be tracked down."

"Someone's _posing_ as me?!" Shego then yelled, blasting towards a large lever next to the Autobot Field Medic.

Ratchet looked over to Shego with frustration and growled. "Shego, I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed. He started to mumble as he went back to work. "But in other news, I have just taken the scan of Shego, and she does not match up with the Decepticon Energy Signature we picked up a while back." Ratchet then said.

"Decepticons?" Drakken then asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are those?"

"The Decepticons were the former enemies of us, the Autobots." Optimus started to explain. "Both Autobots and Decepticons wished to gain control over our home Planet of Cybertron, but in the end, the Decepticons were no more, and every Cybertronian being lived in peace with one another."

Kim and Ron then stepped up. "You see, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and Knockout, a Decepticon who turned good, all came from the future." Kim explained. "The Autobots came from 2014, and landed here, in 2007."

"Their past selves are in the present, here, but we're trying to help them get back." Ron then explained.

"Past, present and future," Shego started to muse. "Why do I somehow see myself as a ruler in the future when I think of that?" she then asked. Shrugging it off, she looked over towards Ratchet. "Hey, ambulance!" she called out.

Ratchet looked down and sighed. "Zip, zip, zip, zip, what is it?" he asked.

"What did you mean when you were comparing me to a Decepticon?" she asked. She then looked over to Optimus and snarled. "And how is there an imposter of me out there?!" she demanded.

"Sorry about that, Shego," Arcee then said, walking over. "But earlier today, Kim, Ron and I all fought someone who bore a similar resemblance to you, only with a bunch more powers than you usually have." Arcee explained.

"We assumed it was you, but that imposter started to say some things that were… Cybertronian." Kim stated.

Shego growled and sent a blast towards the sky. Luckily, Wheeljack held his sword over the air, slashing the blast apart before Shego sighed. "I always hated the idea of a clone of me." She complained. She then looked over towards Kim and Ron and craned her neck. "I-it just never occurred to me that that clone would happen to be some sort of alien robot who can take on the disguise of humans," she added on. "I mean, by the looks of all of the Autobots, I thought that only they and the very evil Decepticons can take on the forms of vehicles, not human beings."

"Whoever impersonated you has all of your powers, but not your memory." Raf then said as he typed at his computer. Shego raised an eyebrow as Raf pulled up some of the footage onto another big screen. "When you look at the Deception's abilities and compare them to yours, it seems like a mirage." Raf explained.

"Mirage?" Arcee asked.

"That Decepticon with Airachnid back during the war who helped to track you down?" Bulkhead then asked.

"I'm sorry, but who's Mirage?" Shego then asked.

"A Decepticon Assassin who I fought back on Cybertron before it went dark." Arcee explained. "She was talented, and held some of your abilities."

"Well, if you want to do things the hard way…" Shego then mused.

Just then, the computer started to beep, causing Ratchet to go and check on who was calling. "Kimberly, I'm receiving a transmission from Wade." He reported to the Girl Who Can Do Anything.

Kim stepped up and nodded. "Patch him through." She said.

Ratchet nodded at this before he then pressed a button. Wade then appeared on the main screen, looking down to Kim. "_Kim, have you found out whether or not the person you fought was the real Shego?_" Wade asked.

"_Shego's_ right here, Nerd-Linger." Shego remarked, stepping up.

"We figured out that the 'Shego' we fought was a Decepticon by the name of Mirage." Arcee then told Wade.

"_I thought that Decepticons and other Cybertronians can only take on vehicular forms._" Wade then asked, seeming to be confused.

"Well, somehow, _this_ Decepticon was able to take on a human appearance," Ratchet then said. He typed away at his terminal before some beeping started to sound off from Wade's computer. "Wade, I have just sent you the Decepticon Energy Signature that Mirage is giving off." Ratchet then explained. "It should make it easier for both of us to track her down."

Wade nodded as he started to type, his image on the screen disappearing as Ratchet started to get to work as well.

Kim looked up before looking to her Wristwatch Kimmunicator. "Well, Wade, what have you got?" She asked.

Dr. Drakken then started to get to work as he started to look to the Cybertronian schematics that he was given. "Okay, so the formula for Synthetic Energon should be simple to solve if we reduce the steroidal effect it gives, Ratchet." Drakken said as he looked up to Ratchet.

Ratchet looked down and nodded before the sensors started to go off. "That's good, Doctor Drakken, but right now, we just caught the Energy Signature of Mirage." He reported.

Kim and Shego both looked up as Ratchet pulled up a screen. "This laboratory seems to be her target." Ratchet explained. "But what she's after, I don't know."

"_I do._" Wade then said. Kim looked down to her Kimmunicator to see Wade.

"What have you got, Wade?" Kim asked:.

"_Remember Ray-X?_" Wade asked.

"That thing we could have used on ourselves to get rid of our colds?" Ron then asked. "Man, I hated the irony in that, it tanked."

"_Well, according to the scientists, they created another Ray-X, but this time, it's actually a weapon._" Wade explained.

"And _how_ do you know this?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If the 'X' is supposed to mean the Unknown, then how do you know?" Ron then chimed in.

"_When Ray-X ver. 2 was stolen, the scientists told me to tell you about what it does in case anyone tries to use it on you._" Wade explained. "_You'd better get there._"

Kim nodded before Wade started to type at his computer. "_I'm sending Ratchet Ground Bridge coordinates to Bridge you there now._" Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said, sending a salute.

Ratchet soon received the Ground Bridge coordinates and then plugged them into the system. Within minutes, a Ground Bridge opened up, glowing green.

"I'm there." Shego then said, making her way towards Bumblebee as he transformed into Vehicle Mode.

Optimus then stepped up. "Shego, with all due respect, I recommend that you stay here for now." Optimus said.

Shego looked up to Optimus Prime with confusion. "But Optimus, this Decepticon is the one impersonating me!" She protested. "I have to take her down!"

"I understand, but I can see that your emotions are clouding your judgment." Optimus replied back.

Shego sighed upon hearing this. Kim then walked up with Ron as they made their way towards the _Sloth_ Car. "Sometimes, Optimus knows best." Kim said.

"Yeah, he's not the only one who can see how much your anger gets the better of you." Ron added on.

Optimus then started to speak again. "I suggest that you stay and think about how you will use your emotions before bringing them into battle." Optimus said.

Shego sighed and finally nodded. "Okay, fine," she gave in. "I'll stay here."

Kim then patted Shego on the shoulder before getting into the _Sloth_ Car with Ron. "Don't worry, Shego," Kim told Shego with reassurance. "We'll kick Mirage's circuitry for you."

Shego sighed once again before looking back to Kim and sending her a smile. "Okay, Kimmie, just remember the ways you fought me in the past, and you should be fine."

Kim nodded before she drove off with Bumblebee and Arcee towards the Ground Bridge towards the Science Lab. Shego let out yet another sigh before walking over towards a sofa, where Miko was playing on her guitar.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron both led Bumblebee and Arcee towards the Science Lab. "So, how dangerous do you suppose this second Ray-X is, KP?" Ron asked. He was still thinking about the ring he wanted to give Kim during their date, but didn't want to bring it up at the wrong time.

"Who knows, Ron?" Kim replied back. "Considering that this Ray-X doesn't eradicate the common cold, I'd say that it's about the closest thing we have to an actual, dangerous weapon as ever." Kim added on. She was also thinking about the Anniversary Gift she wanted to give Ron, but like him, she wanted to find the right time to give it to him.

"Metal to the pedal, you two." Arcee then said through the comm systems. "We're nearly there, by the coordinates that Wade supplied to us."

"Right, we need to stay focused." Bumblebee stated. "For all we know, Circuit Breaker could be involved."

Just then, they all came out of the Ground Bridge and into the Science Laboratory. "Okay, be careful." Kim said as she looked around. Bumblebee and Arcee both transformed as they loaded up their blasters, looking for any kinds of threats.

All of a sudden, the sound of a blast powering up filled the room. Bumblebee looked to the side as a laser blast was sent towards them. "Look out!" Bumblebee called out, rolling off to the side.

Kim, Ron and Arcee all looked over to the side and dodged another blast. A large smokescreen emerged, and coming out from the smoke was Mirage herself. She lit up one of her hands before looking over towards Bumblebee. "Well, well, well, this is a surprise." She mused. "I was pretty sure that Megatron damaged your Voice Box back on Tiger Pax, Autobot Scout." Mirage remarked.

"Good things don't last forever, Mirage." Bumblebee spat back. "Just like when Alpha Trion and the Council of Primes forged the Star Saber, which absolutely none of the Decepticons can use."

"Too bad it was lost forever!" Mirage yelled, sending another blast towards the Autobots and their human allies.

Kim then leapt into the air and sent a grappling cord from her Wristwatch Kimmunicator, wrapping around Mirage. Kim looked to her before looking to the side. There was the second Ray-X, only looking as if it had more circuitry on the outside than on the inside. "That's not Earth Technology, is it?" She asked Arcee and Bumblebee with curiosity.

Arcee placed her servo up to her head. "Ratch, are you getting this?" Arcee asked.

Back at the Autobot Base, Ratchet and Doctor Drakken started to look at the scan of the new Ray-X. "That's no Earth weapon." Drakken stated with worriment.

"Kim, Ron, Bumblebee, Arcee, that weapon is of Cybertronian origin!" Ratchet then said through the comm systems.

Kim gasped as she backflipped from one of the laser blasts from Ray-X. "But how could humans gain control of Cybertronian Tech?" she asked.

Arcee growled as she shot towards mirage, who flipped and dodged the attack. "Circuit Breaker!" she exclaimed.

"Not sure who that is, but it doesn't matter." Mirage then stated. She started to form cannons directly from her right arm while plugging her left arm into Ray-X. "I'm about to reduce you to Slag." Mirage then remarked. With that, she combined the powers from Ray-X with her own, sending out a powered attack.

"If a robot's out stealing technology, then they have only one intention," Drakken stated as he watched the battle go on. "They want an upgrade."

Shego looked to the footage and gasped. "They need my help!" she exclaimed.

Optimus then looked down to her. "Shego," he said calmly. Shego stopped heading towards the Ground Bridge and looked to Optimus. "We have been told many things about you and how your emotions can get the better of you." The Prime stated. "If you go out there, are you sure that you can keep those feelings in check?"

Shego sighed as she turned her head away to think. "Optimus, emotions are essential for humankind," Shego started out. She then clenched her fist before looking up to him. "_My_ emotions help me in battle. There's always a feeling in me saying that I may not come back alive." Shego went on. "My emotions are the one thing I can rely on in battle. I can control them, and I can be able to do the job right with all the power I have."

Optimus looked down to Shego and then nodded. "Shego, if you believe your emotions can help to boost your powers, then by all means, I will not stop you." Optimus stated. Shego smiled after hearing this before Optimus pulled on the lever. "Now, go and help your friends, and I wish you the best of luck." Optimus Prime finished up. "You are a powerful being, and what you do with your power is your decision, and no one else's."

Shego smiled and nodded, sending a salute to Optimus before she ran through the Ground Bridge, now going to help Team Possible and Team Prime.

Back at the lab, Bumblebee and Arcee continued to fire at Mirage. Mirage just kept herself connected to Ray-X ver. 2 as she shot back. Kim and Ron ran from both sides, attempting to strike at Mirage whenever they had the chance.

Mirage looked to Ron from her left side. He started to jump into the air to perform a dropkick on the Decepticon Scout, but Mirage sent a blast of electricity towards him, causing Ron to fall back.

Kim then dashed straight in, performing a right hook. "Out of my way, human!" Mirage called out, knocking Kim away. Kim groaned as she fell to the ground. Mirage stopped focusing her firepower on the two Autobots and looked down to Kim. "You put up a good fight there, human, but all good things must come to an end." She remarked. She then placed the cannon on Ray-X ver. 2 and started to charge it up, directly at Kim's face.

All of a sudden, a green blast hit Mirage, causing her blast to redirect towards the door. Everyone looked to the side to see Shego standing there, her arm raised at Mirage. "No one impersonates me and gets away with it!" she exclaimed. Kim smiled at Shego before she grabbed her fallen Wristwatch Kimmunicator, placing it back on. Shego then walked over to Kim and held out her hand. "Need a lift, Kimmie?" she asked.

"So, you _do_ care." Kim teased.

Shego shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do." She replied back.

Kim and Shego then stood back to back with each other, getting into fighting stances. Ron then joined them, the three now ready to fight.

Mirage looked to them and chuckled, starting to charge up for another blast. However, a strong magnetic force started to pull her in, and Bumblebee then unsheathed the Polarity Gauntlet, causing Mirage to be held in place. Then, he started to pull Mirage in, getting Kim, Ron and Shego to all punch at Mirage the minute she came in contact with them. She was thrown back again due to a blast from Arcee, and Kim, Ron and Shego all leapt into the air and sent dropkicks onto Mirage, sending her back.

Mirage growled as she got up. Kim and Ron leapt into the air and sent twin punches towards the Decepticon Pretender, followed by Shego lashing at her with her green plasma. A green energy whip started to strike Mirage repeatedly before Kim then dashed towards Shego. "I'll hit her high…" Shego started out.

"And I hit her low!" Kim exclaimed. Shego then twirled into the air as Kim caught her by the feet, launching her straight towards Mirage. Mirage gasped as she was then struck by Shego before Kim slid under her and performed a roundhouse kick.

Mirage yelled as she was sent to the ground before Kim grabbed Ray-X ver. 2. "Say good night, 'Con!" Kim then exclaimed. With that, she shot a laser from Ray-X ver. 2 and sent Mirage outside. Glass shattered as she landed on the pavement, her body starting to spark.

Everyone then ran outside, seeing Mirage growling and panting with exhaustion. "So, Earth _can_ fight back." Mirage mused. Her body continued to spark until she noticed a green and black motorcycle at the side. She chuckled before turning back. "One day, Lord Megatron will terminate all of you for sure." She exclaimed. With that, she then scanned the motorcycle.

Everyone gasped as Mirage leapt into the air, her legs twirling behind her back while neck snapped off, her hair starting to form the controls of the bike, her head then twirled around as her arms formed both front and back fenders. Wheels appeared from her back and front, and she was now in Vehicle Mode. She started to ride off, a holographic rider appearing on her as she rode away.

Shego aimed one of her hands towards Mirage, but Kim placed it down. "We won." She stated. "The Decepticon's been sent running, and everything's good."

"We just hope that she doesn't report to Starscream of this time." Bumblebee then pointed out.

Back at the Autobot Base, Optimus looked down to Shego and Doctor Drakken. "I applaud you for your excellent work." The Prime stated. He then looked to Ratchet, who then opened up a Ground Bridge. "This was overwhelming to you before, so if you would like to leave, then you are free to do so."

Drakken and Shego both looked to each other before looking back to Optimus and the rest of Team Prime and Team Possible. "We won't be going anywhere." Drakken stated. He then looked over towards the Cybertronian Schematics and smiled. "With the right engineering and research, your Cybertronian Technology could be known to be the greatest of all!" Drakken exclaimed.

Shego then walked over to Kim. "Hey, we stopped being villains before, so I see no harm in helping out Kimmie against these Decepticons." She stated. She then smiled and chuckled. "We're here to stay."

"Then I welcome you two to Team Prime." Optimus said.

"And to Team Possible." Kim stated, spreading her arms out as she welcomed them.

Drakken and Shego both smiled, knowing that they were off to a good start as Jack, Raf, Miko, Sierra, Kim and Ron started to help them around the Base.

Meanwhile, near an Energon Mine, Mirage began to inject some Energon into her body. "Curse those Autobots!" she exclaimed. "I can get my revenge on those humans once Lord Megatron takes care of the Autobots."

Just then, the sound of a jet started to fill the area. Mirage looked up as Circuit Breaker then flew in, hovering over the ground before she eventually got off and walked towards the Decepticon. "Mirage, the Decepticon Assassin, I presume?" Circuit Breaker asked as a grin emerged on her face.

"What's it to you?" Mirage then asked.

Josie Beller just chuckled and walked forwards. She blasted into thin air, revealing loads of Energon. "How would you like to become a member of MECH, the grand organization meant for Transformers and humans to bring humankind to its knees?" she offered.

Mirage gasped at this before she looked to Circuit Breaker with a grin of her own. "Consider it a deal." She stated, shaking hands with Circuit Breaker.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my second chapter? I hope that I did well here. It took me quite a while to do. I am done with my Finals, as well as my ACT Tests. I hope that I did well. With summer here, I should be able to get the rest of my stories done as soon as possible. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone!


	3. Fire In The Sky

Hello there, everyone! Are you all having a great summer? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, by the way, now returning to you with a brand-new chapter for my story, **Transformers: Possibly Prime**! Thank you all for liking this story. It means a lot to me. I hope that I can get all of my stories to be a huge success like **Path of the Padawan** or **Journey of the Knight**, my two **Young Justice** and **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** crossover stories. After all, I would have never been able to get this far without all of your support. Now, with no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Fire In The Sky

At night, onboard the Decepticon Ship known as the _Nemesis_, floating in the skies over the Earth, Starscream started to pace back and forth impatiently. Ever since he was given information from the Decepticon Scout, Sideways, regarding the sighting of Autobots, the Decepticon Commander was waiting a long time for him to arrive and brief them in on the situation.

Finally, upon having waited for a long time, Starscream grew impatient and was fuming with rage. "What is taking Sideways so long to get here?!" Starscream demanded angrily. He then looked to the Ground Bridge and sighed before looking towards the Soundwave of 2007. "Close the Ground Bridge, it's been open for far too long." Starscream then ordered.

The Past Soundwave nodded and looked towards the Ground Bridge, closing it.

Starscream then sighed as he looked out the window of the Bridge. "With Lord Megatron out collecting his army from Cybertron, the Decepticon Forces arriving are starting to disappear." He said to himself. Something then hit him. "And what did Sideways mean when he said that _Knockout_ was with the Autobots?" he asked.

Just then, Soundwave's Minicon, LaserBeak, flew in. LaserBeak landed on Soundwave's chest before the Past Soundwave started to show a video on his LCD visor. Starscream looked to see the Decepticon, Mirage, get thrown out of a window and then scan a motorcycle, transforming and then getting away. "Mirage?" he asked.

LaserBeak started to spark, causing Soundwave to get him off of his chest as LaserBeak fell to the ground, seeming to have been damaged from his way back to the _Nemesis_.

Starscream looked down in surprise before he looked to the Vehicon Troopers. "Someone, triangulate the origin of where LaserBeak was!" Starscream ordered. "Right now, I need answers!"

The Vehicon Troopers started to get to work before an image of a city appeared on the main screen. "Middleton, Colorado?" Starscream asked. He then grew a stern look on his face. "So, _Middleton_ is where my Decepticons are disappearing." He said.

Starscream then turned around. "Bring in Blackout!" he ordered.

"You summoned me, Commander Starscream?" a deep voice then said, followed by the sound of large and loud footsteps approaching the bridge. The door to the Bridge then opened, causing Starscream and the Past Soundwave looked to the side to see a large, bulky Decepticon appear before them.

The tall and strong-looking Decepticon was pitch black, and on his back were a numerous amount of helicopter blades. "I couldn't help but overhear about disappearances of Sideways and Mirage." Blackout stated.

"Ah, yes," Starscream then said. "We have tracked the energy signature to Middleton, Colorado, further away from where we thought the Autobots were located, in Jasper, Nevada." Starscream explained. "We also have reports of Knockout being with the Autobots."

"Is he betraying us?" Blackout then asked.

Starscream sighed angrily. "I wish not to fear the worst," he stated before turning back around. "Now, go and find out what is going on in Middleton, and report every single detail that you find!" he ordered.

Blackout nodded, walking out of the main Control Room and towards the Hangar Bay. There, he transformed into a black helicopter, flying away towards Middleton.

At the Autobot Base in Middleton, in the morning, Kim and Ron both arrived in the _Sloth_. Behind them were James Possible, Ann Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible.

Inside of the Base itself were the Autobots, all at work. Even Drakken and Shego, who had recently joined Team Possible Prime, were at work. Raf was at the computer, working on new programs for the systems, Jack was helping Sierra out and Miko was rummaging through the Iacon Relics, trying to find something.

At the Autobot Base in Middleton, in the morning, Kim and Ron both arrived in the Sloth. Behind them were James Possible, Ann Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible.

Inside of the Base itself were the Autobots, all at work. Even Drakken and Shego, who had recently joined Team Possible Prime, were at work. Raf was at the computer, working on new programs for the systems, Jack was helping Sierra out and Miko was rummaging through the Iacon Relics, trying to find something.

Ann then walked over. "Good morning, Doctor," Ann said, looking over to Ratchet. The Autobot Medic looked back and nodded silently. "Optimus Prime." Mrs. Possible then said, in which Optimus sent back a smile of his own.

Kim then looked to Shego and patted her on the shoulder. "So, Shego," Kim said, getting Shego's attention. "How are you and Doctor Drakken adjusting here?" Kim asked.

Shego just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, to put simply first, it gets sorta difficult to adjust to bring around talking robots," Shego joked, motioning her hand to Bumblebee talking with Raf. "But we've dealt with other strange things before that's more than meets the eye."

Drakken was looking at more Cybertronian schematics that were given to him. "Hmm," Drakken said to himself, studying all of the schematics. "Red Energon allows the Cybertronians to use the power of speed." He noted. "Interesting."

Ratchet looked down to Drakken. "In our time, a Decepticon known as Starscream used the Red Energon to increase his speed after losing his T-Cog, which all Cybertronians require to transform." Ratchet explained. "With Red Energon in us, we can practically defeat the Decepticon Forces with ease, but to a limit, since the Turbo Energy is difficult to have control over."

Doctor Drakken started to think about all of the other multiple possibilities that the Red Energon could bring to their Autobot Friends. "What if you placed the Turbo Energon into _other_ weapons?" Drakken suggested. "_That_ way, you can increase the swiftness of your attacks, move faster, all with control over how you use it."

It was now Ratchet's turn to think about the other possibilities for the use of Red Energon that were just suggested to him by Drakken. After a while, he let out a chuckle. "That's actually not a bad idea, Doctor," Ratchet stated with astonishment. "We can try that out."

Jim and Tim Possible both overheard this and ran towards the two scientists. "We can help to develop some technology that can give you that power." Jim said.

Tim nodded. "I'm thinking Rocket-Boosters for ground speed and flight." Tim suggested. "You'd be able to catch up to any enemy that way!"

Raf then walked over. "You know, I think that you may be onto something there."

Miko gasped upon hearing the idea of Rocket-Boosters. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air. She then turned to Bulkhead. "Bulky, I bet that you'd love that kind of upgrade!"

"No thanks, Miko," Bulkhead said, waving his arms around in disagreement. "I feel much safer on the ground then in the air."

Kim chuckled. "Well, my brothers are at it again." She joked.

"Those two always had a way with science." Ron then mused.

"Uh-huh, yeah." Rufus said afterwards.

Jack chuckled as Sierra sent a smile. "Hey, Arcee," Jack then said, turning his attention to his Autobot friend. "You feel the need for speed?"

Arcee chuckled and shook her head. "I feel that two wheels can go faster than rockets, plus, I'm not really a friend of gravity."

Sierra then looked over to Wheeljack. "How about you, Wheeljack?" Sierra asked. "Need a boost like that?"

"Not really." Wheeljack replied. "_My_ specialties are wheels, weapons, and flying ships, not flying _myself._"

Bumblebee then stepped up. "I'll volunteer to be the test subject." The young Autobot Warrior offered. "After all, I may need the boost for missions." Bumblebee added on, causing everyone to look to him with much surprise and some shock on all of their faces.

Raf looked up to Bumblebee. It had taken him a while to adjust to hearing Bee with a voice after his Voice Box was repaired, but Rafael felt like he could take care of the feeling. "Bee, are you sure?" Rafael then asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Bumblebee looked down to Raf and chuckled. "I'm sure that I can take on an upgrade like this." He stated, sending a smile to his small, human friend.

Kim chuckled and then looked to the _Sloth_ Car. "My car already has Rocket Boosters on it, so I think that Boosters for Bumblebee would be a great choice."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Drakken," Prime said as he looked down to Drew. "Smart minds like yours and the Possibles' are what we need to continue our efforts to bring peace to the Universe."

Drakken nodded. "Thank you, Optimus Prime." Drakken said, going back to the computer. "We won't let you down!"

Kim and Ron both held hands as Rufus stood on Ron's shoulder. They could clearly see that everything was going to definitely work out.

Just then, Kim's Kimmunicator Wristwatch started to beep. Kim and Ron quickly let go of each other so that Kim could access it. "Who's calling?" Ron asked.

On the screen of the Kimmunicator then appeared an African-American girl with a red dress. She looked to Kim and Ron, gasping with happiness. "_Hey there, guys!_" she exclaimed.

"Monique!" Kim exclaimed with joy. "Wow, it's great to see you again!"

"Yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed.

Monique chuckled. "_Great to see you too,_" Monique replied, looking to her friends. "_You guys haven't changed a bit!_" Monique exclaimed. "_I had Wade patch me through so that I could talk to you._" Monique then explained, getting Kim and Ron to smile more. "_So, you two finish college yet?_"

"Yep!" Ron exclaimed. He was about to tell Monique about how they got involved with the Autobots and Decepticons until they remembered that certain people can't know about them just yet. Kim rolled her eyes before Ron went on. "We've been dating and stopping crime like before!"

"_Awesome!_" Monique shrieked.

"So, how is your new job as _official_ _Owner_ of _Club Banana_?" Kim then asked, eager to hear how her friend was doing.

"_It's going great!_" Monique replied. "_Just finished business in Tokyo and I'm heading back to Middleton to join you!_" Monique went on happily. "_Also, Kim, Ron, I managed to get the company to create more Mission Outfits for you to use. They say that they liked the design so much that they're going to keep making them. You'll never run out of Mission Clothes again!_"

"Wow, Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed.

"_And, I'm Coco Banana's jet, heading back right now!_" Monique said. "_Hope to see you soon. GTG, SYS – Got to go, see you soon!_"

Kim and Ron both waved to Monique, in which she waved back before signing off.

"I can't believe this!" Ron exclaimed while Kim stuttered. "Monique's coming back!" he yelled out. He then stopped celebrating and started to think about their Autobot Friends and the threats of Circuit Breaker and the Decepticons. "Wait, so what should we do about you guys?" Ron then asked Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots.

"With luck, we can stay out of your friend's sight." Knockout said, walking around and bringing some more items he brought from the future.

Miko then squealed and ran over. "Okay, I have heard _so much_ about your friend, Monique, and how much you three are BFF's!" Miko exclaimed, feeling like she was the happiest girl on the planet.

Kim chuckled at Miko. "Yeah," she said. "I'm sure that you have." Kim added on. She then raised her eyebrow as she looked to the fangirl-like Miko. "You know, you kinda remind me of my cousin, Jocelyn Possible, who we call Joss sometimes."

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed, feeling as if that were a compliment, causing Kim to roll her eyes. "So, when Monique comes, can I come with you guys and meet her?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Well," Kim and Ron both started out, not sure if they should really bring Miko along for this, especially since she seemed to be a huge fan of them, and that she could possibly very quickly blow their cover.

Just then, an alarm started to go off. "Optimus, I'm picking up a strange energy reading coming from high in the Bavarian Alps." Ratchet reported.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus then walked over. "Is the energy signature of Cybertronian origin?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Drakken shook his head. "No, according to your schematics, it matches no Cybertronian signature." He stated.

"That's right." Ratchet added on.

Kim and Ron both looked up to the screen, taking a good and close look at the coordinates of the large energy signature. "Hey, can we zoom in, see the location of the energy reading, if we can?" Ron asked.

Ratchet and Drakken both looked to each other and nodded. "On it." Drakken said, starting to zoom in and triangulate on the origin of the source.

Soon, an image of a large building with a ray of light emitting from the top of it, surrounded by fences and strangely, a small gift shop at the bottom, appeared.

"That's Professor Dementor's lair!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

Smokescreen then turned to Kim, Ron, Shego and then Doctor Drakken. "Is he another villain who turned good?" The Autobot asked.

"Hardly!" Shego remarked. "Never even _did_ anything good!" She added on.

"He's another active super villain." Ron simplified to everyone.

Kim then looked to her Kimmunicator. "Wade, hack into Dementor's systems, find out what he's up to, and give us the info by yesterday." Kim ordered.

Wade started to work fast at his computer, starting to check in on the systems. His eyes then widened with surprise. "_Oh no._" He said.

"_What_ is it?" Ron asked.

Wade looked up to everyone. "_It seems that when Ron and Larry had Kim's Battlesuit at different times, as well as Dementor for a temporary moment, Dementor was able to scan the Battlesuit's designs, and is trying to create Battlesuits of his own._" Wade explained, showing the schematics on the big screen in the Autobot Base.

Kim growled and then looked towards Ron, who held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, so technically, _both times_ he almost gained control of the Battlesuit was my fault, but he made the schematics when you saved his 'cat'." Ron stated, doing air quotes as he said "Cat".

Kim was about to argue until she stopped. "Good points there." She replied, placing her hand to her chin.

"If these schematics were to fall into the wrong hands, then Dementor could use them for an army or himself!" Drakken exclaimed.

Kim and Ron then looked to each other with confusion before turning to Drakken and Shego. "Okay, why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Kim asked. "We thought you'd _want_ schematics like these."

Shego was filing her nails as Kim spoke. "Look, Kimmie, if memory serves correctly, then I was on par with you when you wore the Battlesuit, and Drakken had that Lowardian, Warmonga, go up against you," Shego pointed out before she stopped filing her nails. "So _technically_, _we_ could beat you even _if_ you wore the Battlesuit." Shego explained.

Kim sighed and looked to Shego. "Once again, good points there." She complimented before turning over to the Autobot Field Medic. "Ratchet, Bridge us to Bavaria." Kim Possible ordered.

Ron then stuttered. "B-but what about me? Your partner/sidekick?!" He exclaimed.

"Humph! Yeah!" Rufus spat.

Kim walked over to Ron and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "In case Monique arrives, I need you to greet her for me." Kim explained. "After all, _you're_ her friend too."

Ron's mouth formed an "O" shape as he nodded his head. "Oh, okay." He said with understanding. "Yeah, yeah, we can do that."

Kim smiled before Ratchet opened up the Ground Bridge, much to Drakken's chagrin. "Oh, I could have done that." He complained.

Shego rolled her eyes as the Ground Bridge opened up. She then looked to Kim. "On foot, right?" The former Team Go member asked.

"Right," Kim replied with a nod. "We need to be stealthy, after all."

Shego nodded as she and Kim both entered through the Ground Bridge and off to Bavaria.

At the same time, Blackout flew in the air over Middleton. "Commander Starscream, I am currently over Middleton, just as you ordered," Blackout reported through the comm system. "So far, I don't spot any Autobots in the area."

"_The Autobots are in Middleton, Blackout,_" Starscream exclaimed back. "_Find them, capture them, make sure that they're still functioning, and bring them to us for some interrogation!_" Starscream ordered.

"I understand," Blackout replied. "But I have to point out that Middleton is crawling with vehicles all over the place. I don't want to give away our cover." Blackout reminded his superior. "How will I find them?"

Starscream chuckled when he heard this. "_Attack the innocent to lure them out._" The Decepticon Commander ordered with sadism in his voice. "_Autobots are always known for protecting the weak._"

Blackout chuckled and continued to fly off, now heading towards the outskirts of Middleton, where a plane had just entered from the distance, making its way towards the airport, Monique being one of the passengers on the plane.

From a further distance away, near an airfield, a Cybertronian Pod started to open up, revealing an Autobot about the size of Ultra Magnus. He looked over towards the scene, having heard the whole transmission between Starscream and the Decepticon known as Blackout. He then began running through the shadows until an F-22 jet was in front of him. Quickly, he scanned the vehicle and transformed, flying into the air, his red and white metal shining in the sky.

At the Autobot Base, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were both doing their Wrecker sport together, known as Lobbing. They both threw the Lob Ball back and forth with each other, Sierra and Ron both watching.

"Interesting sport there." Sierra said as she oversaw the Lobbing.

"You know, I used to be the Runner-back for the Middleton Mad Dogs, but when I see _this_," Ron mused as he watched the game go on. "I have to admit, it kinda sorta rocks!"

Arcee chuckled as she walked over. "Lobbing was played amongst the Wreckers back on Cybertron." Arcee explained. "Every Wrecker knows it well."

Jack and Raf then walked over, chuckling a bit as they watched the sport go on as well before Jim and Tim joined them. "So, this is to enhance defense and survival skills, huh?" Ron asked.

"That's mostly the gist of it." Jack said while Raf nodded in agreement.

Just then, Bulkhead motioned for Wheeljack to stop. "What's going on, Bulk?" Wheeljack asked his fellow Wrecker.

"I wanted to see if Miko would have wanted to play, since she has the Apex Armor." Bulkhead explained.

Wheeljack nodded before the two Wreckers looked to their human friends watching from the sidelines. There was a moment of silence before Bulkhead cleared his throat. "Um, Miko?" He asked, hoping that Miko might have heard his offer.

Everyone then looked around, trying to find out where Miko was. "Miko?" Jack asked. "You around here?"

Just then, Ron heard his phone ring, much to everyone's surprise. Ron looked to his phone and then picked it up. "Hello? Ron Stoppable here. Who dis?" He asked.

"_Hey, Ron, it's me, Monique._" Monique's voice said.

Ron's eyes immediately widened when he heard this. "Monique! Heh-heh," Ron said, looking around to everyone else. "What's up? Almost to Middleton?"

"Nearly there." Monique said as she looked out the windows of Coco Banana's Private Jet. "All that's left is for the pilot to find a good place to land." Monique added on.

Just then, a helicopter flew in front of the jet. Coco Banana, founder and owner of all _Club Banana_ stores, looked out the window to see the jet. "Coco was sure that we were in free airspace." Coco wondered to himself.

The pilot then picked up his radio transmitter. "Copter pilot, please move your vessel out of the way." The pilot ordered. "This plane is carrying owners of _Club Banana_, so we must land immediately. Move your vessel out of the way or I _will_ call the authorities."

Monique then looked out the window as well, raising her eyebrow at the strange helicopter in front of them. "_Monique, what's wrongs?_" Ron's voice then came in. "_There something wrong?_"

"There's some strange MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter hovering in front of us." Monique explained after some moment of silence. "It's just… _hovering_ there, not even doing anything." Monique added on. "Something doesn't feel right."

From the ground below, the same Autobot who scanned the F-22 Jet looked at the scene and then transformed into Vehicle Mode and flew into the air towards the scene.

At that moment, the helicopter in front of Coco Banana's Private Jet began to open up its compartments. The pilot's eyes widened with surprise while Monique and Coco's jaws dropped with shock.

"Oh, my!" Coco exclaimed in horror.

"We have a problem here." Monique said to Ron on her phone.

Soon, the helicopter began to shoot missiles at the Jet, causing everyone to gasp.

"Hold on!" The pilot yelled, flying the Jet out of the way of the missiles..

The helicopter soon started to give chase to the Jet, firing more missiles and even some lasers at the Jet, causing the pilot to take more evasive action and give everyone a real jolt.

There was a slight bump in the plane caused by the evasive maneuver, causing Monique to groan.

"_Monique? Monique! What's going on there?!_" Ron yelled out through the Phone

"Our Jet is under attack by an unknown pilot in a helicopter!" Monique exclaimed in anxiousness.

At the Autobot Base, Ron gasped, causing everyone to look to him with surprise. "What is it?" Jack asked with concern.

"Listen to this!" Ron exclaimed, putting his phone on speaker so that everyone could hear it.

"_Ron, where's Kim?! We could use her help right about now!_" Monique exclaimed.

"Helicopter pilot, identify yourself!" The pilot of Coco Banana's jet demanded. "When I get your name down, you'll be hearing from the president himself!"

"_Don't tempt me, human,_" Blackout replied back, causing everyone to gasp. "_Right now, there is no military force on this Planet that can stop me. I have an entire brethren of individuals just like me who can wipe you all out in less than a nanosecond._"

Ratchet widened his eyes as he continued to work on the new Turbo Boosters for Bumblebee. "Doctor Drakken, activate the Voice Key Identifier." Ratchet ordered.

Drakken looked back to Ratchet and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Drakken asked with confusion.

"Because I have a feeling that this 'helicopter' is an old enemy of ours from Cybertron." The Autobot Field Medic explained.

Drakken, now understanding what Ratchet meant, started to scan the voice.

"_Do not underestimate me, humans,_" the voice remarked. "_I will open fire on you, one way or another._"

"Blackout!" Arcee exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the voice scanner.

"Help!" Monique called out from the jet again before the sound of gunshots and rockets firing entered through the phone's speaker and then the sound of a dial tone.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the voice scanner, seeing the face and body of Blackout. "No one endangers my friends!" Ron exclaimed while clenching his fists. Ron then ran towards the _Sloth_ Car and started up the engines.

Optimus then walked over. "Blackout cannot be allowed to endanger any more human lives." Optimus stated as he looked down to Ron Stoppable. "I shall come with you to stop Blackout."

"What about the 2007 Starscream?" Raf then asked, getting everyone to turn to her. "Sideways and Mirage have already disappeared, and if the Starscream of this timeline had sent Blackout to lure you out, it may disrupt the time stream."

Optimus looked to all of his human friends. "It is our sworn duty as Autobots to protect the weak, and we are always willing to make the necessary sacrifices to perform those very sworn duties."

Ron nodded. "Okay, Optimus, after all, I'll need your help since you're the only Autobot who can fly."

"Prime's gonna need extra air support if you and he are gonna go up against a Con like Blackout." Bumblebee then said, walking over. Ratchet sent a smile while Ron looked on in confusion.

"Um, Bee?" Ron asked. "Not to offend you or anything, but how can you provide us with air support? You can't fly."

Bumblebee just grinned at Ron before he turned around, showing that the doors on his back were now shaped like Optimus's wings, and there were Rocket Boosters on them as well. "I'm finally finished with my upgrade."

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed. He then started up the _Sloth_ Car as Optimus and Bumblebee both transformed. "Let's roll out!" Ron yelled, driving out of the garage and zooming off, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee behind him as they headed off to rescue Monique.

Back in the air, everyone watched as Blackout continued to attack the _Club Banana_ Jet. The Decepticon let out a cackle before he started to whir, now transforming into Robot Mode. The bystanders on the ground below all gasped with surprise before Blackout unsheathed a sword and a boomerang, throwing the boomerang towards the Jet.

Monique noticed that it was heading towards Coco Banana and gasped. "Mr. Banana, look out!" Monique yelled, throwing herself at Coco and getting him out of the way just as the large boomerang struck, creating a large hole in the Jet, Monique now being pulled out by the gravity.

Quickly, Monique grabbed onto a part of the Jet, closing her eyes in fear. "Don't look down and don't freak out, don't look down and don't freak out, don't look down and don't freak out!" She continuously repeated to herself.

Coco then ran towards the window and reached his hand out. "Monique, grab my hand!" He yelled. "I'll pull you in!"

Monique then looked up, reaching her hand out to Coco as he tried to extend his own hand. Just then, the boomerang came back, and sliced the piece of the plane Monique was hanging onto, causing her to fall off.

"Monique, no!" Coco called out.

At that moment, Ron in the Sloth Car, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee all flew up, Optimus and Bumblebee in Robot Mode. "Catch her!" Optimus called out.

All of a sudden, the red and white F-22 Raptor flew by within seconds, making its way towards Monique.

"Who was that?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he saw everything happen on the screen.

"Whoever it is, they're heading for Monique!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Monique was just about to fall to the ground and meet her painful death until the red and white jet caught her. Monique gasped and panted, trying to catch her breath until she noticed that she was on top of the jet. "Hey, you okay?" The jet then asked.

Monique panted and nodded. "Yeah," she replied, feeling out if breath. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the save."

The jet then landed near a rooftop, where Monique slowly got off.

The jet then started to change shape as the wings soon started to fold outwards, forming two "V" shapes before the cockpit twirled around, split apart, and attach at the bottoms of the wings, arms starting to emerge. The bottom half if the jet then materialized into two legs as the Rocket Boosters fell onto the back. A head emerged from where the cockpit was, now showing an Autobot in the air.

Monique looked on in amazement before the Autobot smiled to her. "You've got courage, little one." He said with encouragement. "I'll be happy to fight alongside you anytime."

Monique smiled at this. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "By the way, I'm Monique."

"Call me Jetfire." The Autobot stated.

Blackout growled at the interference before Jetfire cleared his throat. "Now, if you excuse me," Jetfire then said, flying off towards Blackout.

Blackout let out an array of blasters from his back, firing them all at once at Jetfire while he was flying towards the Decepticon air combatant. Jetfire took out a shield and then blocked the blasts before using one of his Arm Cannons to return fire.

Blackout was soon pushed back as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Ron, using his jetpack, flew up. Jetfire looked to Optimus and saluted to him. "Jetfire, reporting for duty, Sir." Jetfire said with deep respect.

Optimus Prime nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Jetfire," Optimus Prime replied back.

"I am honored to be in the presence of a Prime." Jetfire then said, sending a nod.

Ron then cleared his throat. "Um, hi there, Jetfire, pleasure to meet you." Ron said politely and in a bit of a rushed tone. "By the way, I'm Ron, just to let you know." Ron also added on, to which Jetfire replied back by nodding. "Thanks for saving Monique back there."

The flying Autobot smiled and nodded to Ron. "We Autobots are protectors of the weak." Jetfire stated. "Freedom is everyone's right, after all."

"How touching! Soon, I'll be happy to free you from your misery!" Blackout then yelled out, unsheathing a cannon and shooting the Autobots and their human friend with it before launching some missiles.

Everyone soon got out of the way. Bumblebee and Jetfire went to the side, strafing at Blackout while Ron started to glow with blue Mystical Monkey Power, as well as the Star Saber in Optimus's hands. The two destroyed all of the missiles sent at them before Ron bashed with Blackout head-on, knocking him back while Optimus clashed blades with him.

"I didn't remember that you could fly during the Fall of Cybertron." Blackout remarked to Optimus as they circled each other.

"The Autobots are growing stronger with every passing day!" Optimus exclaimed, pushing Blackout away and letting one of his blasters fall to the ground.

On the rooftop where Monique was placed at, the blaster fell in front of her feet. She slowly backed away at first, thinking that the weapon was still active, but soon picked it up after some hesitation. "Whoa, out of this world!" Monique exclaimed as she examined the blaster for herself.

Back in the air, Jetfire placed his two arms together, causing a sword to form and land in his hands. He slashed at Blackout and clashed with him, but he pushed him away before Bumblebee shot some more rounds at Blackout.

Optimus then flew back, bringing out his Gatling Gun and shooting Blackout with it. Blackout shot back, causing explosions to occur before Optimus attacked again with the Star Saber, sending out a blue wave of energy followed by Ron's Mystical Monkey Power blast.

Blackout was unable to avoid these attacks, getting sent back and into Coco Banana's Private Jet. Luckily, before it could crash to the ground, Jetfire managed to catch it, landing it near the airport. Everyone in the sidelines soon started to cheer for the victory as Jack soon arrived on Arcee and with Ratchet as well. Jack helped Coco and the pilot get into Ratchet, who then took them both to a hospital for recovery.

Blackout looked to all of the Autobots with anger, seeing that they managed to foil his plans to kill the humans. They all stood ready to fight, even Ron.

Just then, he let out a laugh. "Commander Starscream wasn't kidding around when he said that you Autobot scum always roll to the rescue." He mused, laughing out loud. The Autobots and even Ron all gasped before he sheathed his weapons. "Robots in disguise indeed!" He then spat. "Now that I have lured you all out into the open, the Decepticon Army shall launch a full-scale invasion on Middleton, destroying you all!" Blackout yelled, transforming back to Vehicle Mode and laughing madly.

"We must not let Blackout alert Starscream of our presence in Middleton!" Optimus yelled. "Shoot him down!"

Ratchet, who had just come back, as well as Arcee both transformed into Robot Mode and shot at Blackout, followed by Bumblebee and Jetfire in the air. Optimus used both his blaster in his left hand and the Star Saber in his right to attack Blackout, but he transformed into Robot Mode and shot back at them, a shield covering his Spark.

Monique gasped upon hearing what Blackout would do. She looked to the blaster and started to shake it. "Come on, come on, do something useful!" She exclaimed.

Just then, the blaster began to charge up, getting Monique to grin. "That's more like it." She quipped, aiming it towards Blackout's head. "Bye, bye, birdie!" She yelled, shooting the blaster.

The Autobots all continued to shoot with Ron, trying to end Blackout before they noticed a blue blast fly by them.

Blackout continued to fire back at his enemies until he noticed that they all stopped. "It is unwise to lower your defenses!" Blackout yelled, preparing to let his lasers rain down on them again.

Before he could get a chance to shoot, the blue blast hit him in the face, blinding him in the process. A second blast was then sent, knocking his head off and the final blast managed to hit his Spark. The resulting blows caused Blackout to fall down to the ground, now lifeless and offline.

Monique lowered the blaster, panting heavily while Ron and the Autobots looked to her in surprise.

Ron flew over and landed on the roof next to Monique. "Nice skills there, Monique." He complimented her.

Monique smiled. "Thanks," she replied. She then looked to the Autobots and all of the humans who were cheering for them. "So, someone gonna explain to me what's going on?" She asked, causing the Autobots to all look to each other.

At the Autobot Base, Optimus Prime started to explain to both Monique and Jetfire about their dilemma. "Though it may not look like it, we Autobots are actually from the future, where all Cybertronians are living together on the reborn Planet of Cybertron after the threat of Unicron attempting to destroy our Home Planet vanished." Optimus explained.

"Megatron disbanded the Decepticons and goes into exile while Optimus sacrificed himself due to absorbing the AllSpark for the creation of new Cybertronian lives." Bumblebee then explained.

"I joined the Autobots during the Unicron crisis, and after Optimus sacrificed himself, we went back to Earth, where we attempted to track down a MECH Agent by the name of Circuit Breaker with a duplicate body of Optimus Prime called Nemesis Prime, but due to a Ground Bridge accident, we ended up here, and the rest is history." Knockout then said.

"We met the Autobots after they saved us, and now we're helping them find a way to get back to their own time." Ron explained further on.

Jetfire nodded. "I now understand that it is not the present Optimus Prime I am meeting, but the future one." Jetfire stated without regret or disappointment in his voice. "But past or present, I _will_ do all I can to help you."

Monique, now with her new blaster placed on her back, stepped up and nodded. "Hey, Kim's always been there for me, so I'll help too," she stated, getting Ron to smile. "It will take some adjusting to, but I think that I can work with you all," she then paused before looking up to Jetfire while grinning. "Especially _you_, Jetfire." Monique then said.

Ron smiled as Optimus Prime walked up to them. "Then, I welcome you, Jetfire, and you, Monique Watkins, to Team Possible Prime."

The two saluted, now sure that they could help Team Possible Prime.

Just then, the monitor started to beep. "_Ratchet, it's me, Kim,_" Kim's voice said.

Ratchet's eyes widened as he then ran over to the terminal and started to type away, as well as Drakken. "Kim, we're here." Ratchet said. "What is your mission status?"

"_The mission's complete here, Doc,_" Kim replied. "_By the way, Wade is sending you our coordinates. Do you think that you can Bridge us back to Base?_"

"Of course," Ratchet replied. "I take it that whatever Dementor was planning with your Battlesuit is now over?"

"_You can put it that way._" Shego's voice then said dryly.

The Ground Bridge then opened up, revealing Miko in the Apex Armor, carrying Kim in her Battlesuit and Shego, both injured and worn out.

"What _happened_ back there?" Optimus asked as he studied all three girls, Miko having surprised them all by her sudden appearance with them in the Apex Armor.

Kim and Shego were both set down before they both glared to Miko. "Let's just say that while we shut down Dementor's plans in Bavaria," Shego started out.

"We think that he _might_ be starting a new one thanks to Miko." Kim said with both gratitude and dryness in her voice.

Miko looked around to everyone as she removed the Apex Armor, all sending her surprised looks. She let out a weak chuckle and simply waved to them, now seeing that she had a lot to explain to them.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, I hope that you like that chapter. I'm hoping to incorporate some elements from **War For Cybertron**, **Fall Of Cybertron**, and the other **Transformers** adaptations into my story. This took me quite some time to get done, so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This new chapter, plus the ones for my other stories, **Unleashing The Impossible**, **Tales Of The Neo Young Justice**, and **Journey of the Knight** are all part of my Fourth of July Four-Story special, so I hope that this was a good chapter for you all. Don't worry, I shall try to have one out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'll answer any question you ask me. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Fourth of July, everyone! God Bless America with Liberty and Justice for all!


End file.
